Le facteur Loki
by Hito-76
Summary: Un réveil gênant pour Sam et Jack...
1. Chapter 1

**Le facteur « Loki »**

**Résumé**: Un réveil gênant entre Sam et Jack...  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, Humour…(un peu)  
**Spoilers**: Courant saison 7 avant Heroes  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM...

**NB/** : Merci pour vos messages sur ce site concernant mes fics. Je ne réponds pas toujours, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon habitude mais je vous demande un peu de clémence. Je passe un moment difficile en ce moment. Merci :)

**NB 2**/ : Comme toujours, merci à gjc597, Aurélia et Hélios ! Un bisou à Logan (Tu verras que finalement, je me suis éloignée de l'idée d'origine)  
Merci à Suz' pour ses corrections!

**ATTENTION : Cette fic est réservée à un lectorat majeur.**

**********************************

C'est un gémissement à son oreille qui la fit revenir peu à peu à elle. Un gémissement trop réel pour que les sensations envoûtantes qui parcouraient son corps ne soient qu'un simple rêve. La chaleur dans ses reins, la fièvre qui la faisait se tordre de plaisir ne pouvaient être une illusion. Ni les mains qui glissaient impatiemment sur sa peau, ni le corps massif qui se mouvait au-dessus d'elle et lui arrachait un cri de volupté à chaque pénétration... Elle s'arquait à sa rencontre, l'accueillant toujours plus loin, l'attirant en elle dans un besoin presque vital de le sentir.

Ces sensations tout d'abord brumeuses étaient à présent beaucoup trop intenses, beaucoup trop fortes pour ne pas être vraies… Aussi vraie que la sueur de leurs deux corps unis, que le son rauque de sa voix, de ses gémissements.

Car c'était « sa » voix et « ses » gémissements. C'était son odeur, c'était sa peau sous ses doigts avides. Ses muscles nerveux et délicieusement tendus… Ses bras vigoureux, son dos robuste, ses hanches étroites et puissantes.

- Carter…

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle rencontra aussitôt son regard et tous deux se figèrent, le même ahurissement, la même stupéfaction se lisant sur leurs visages.

Ils restèrent immobiles, le souffle court, luisants de sueur.

Elle, allongée sous lui et lui… en elle.

La gorge sèche, Sam était incapable de bouger. Les mains toujours posées sur ses larges épaules, elle gardait son regard limpide ancré au sien… sombre, noir… brillant. Elle sentait contre son ventre le mouvement léger de son corps puissant. Un mouvement presque imperceptible, celui de sa respiration, et qui pourtant attisait le feu qui brûlait dans ses reins.

Un tremblement le parcourut tout à coup et les muscles de sa mâchoire roulèrent sous sa peau brunie par le soleil. Il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas bouger, pour essayer de faire abstraction de ce corps souple sous lui, de cette poitrine nue à la blancheur laiteuse.

Curieusement, les questions évidentes qui auraient du leur venir à l'esprit – Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans cette situation ? – ne les effleurèrent même pas. Pour l'heure, retrouver un semblant de calme et gérer la présence de l'autre étaient tout ce qui leur importait.

Mais comment gérer cela ?

C'était Jack O'Neill en elle. C'était son corps contre le sien… et son regard qui glissait à présent sur sa gorge offerte.

Elle le vit pourtant fermer les yeux, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire désespérément crispée. Il baissa la tête dans un suprême effort pour se ressaisir et ses cheveux courts vinrent frôler les seins de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir. Il se redressa aussitôt, les yeux plus sombres encore, le visage contracté. S'appuyant un peu plus sur ses avant-bras, il tenta de s'écarter mais il ne fit que la pénétrer davantage, leur arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

Sam se mordit violemment la lèvre, fermant les paupières, crispant involontairement ses doigts sur les épaules de son supérieur.

C'était si bon ! Le sentir en elle !

Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. C'était ce que son corps appelait désespérément. Ce contact, cette possession. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il fixait sa bouche avec une avidité évidente.

Ils étaient perdus.

Dans un état second, elle rajusta ses jambes autour de lui et il se retira légèrement pour mieux plonger en elle avec une force qui les fit haleter.

Jack nicha aussitôt son visage dans son cou, écrasant ses seins sous son torse. Il voulait la toucher, il la voulait contre lui entièrement. Son ventre, sa poitrine, ses cuisses enroulées autour de ses reins. Ça le rendait fou.

- Carter… gémit-il.

Elle entendait et sentait son souffle anarchique sur sa joue, l'électrisant par cette si délicieuse intimité. Les mains de Sam abandonnèrent alors ses épaules et s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Elle le serra contre son corps avec frénésie, se cambrant vers lui pour qu'il l'emplisse entièrement. Et il s'exécuta, accordant son va-et-vient à son rythme à elle. Redressant la tête, elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou, traçant de sa langue une ligne de feu jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. De ses dents, elle en mordit doucement la chair lui arrachant un soupir. Elle joua avec quelques secondes avant de glisser de nouveau sur son cou, léchant sa peau salée, rendue humide par l'effort.

Jack retint difficilement un nouveau gémissement… De frustration, cette fois-ci.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de la regarder…

Il voulait la voir, la contempler sous lui, les traits crispés par le plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes murmurant son nom… Il voulait plonger son regard dans le sien, baiser ses lèvres, lui montrer à défaut de lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien cet instant était important pour lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Une partie de lui, sa raison sûrement le bridait, lui interdisait de satisfaire pleinement tous ses désirs. Alors il restait le visage caché dans le cou de la jeune femme, les yeux désespérément clos, savourant malgré tout le contact de son corps sous le sien, les vagues de plaisir toujours plus puissantes qui déferlaient en lui.

Il sentait ses mains fines glisser sur sa peau, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mêlant délicieusement la douleur et la volupté de cette étreinte fiévreuse. Il aurait voulu que jamais cela ne cesse. Il aurait voulu la prendre encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais revenir à la réalité.

- Carter… gémit-il de nouveau, tandis que la jeune femme se cambrait délicieusement vers lui, lui permettant ainsi de la pénétrer encore plus loin, toujours plus loin.

Mais sentant la jouissance venir trop vite, il s'arrêta brusquement, savourant malgré tout le contact de ses reins, de son ventre contre le sien. Elle se frotta aussitôt à lui, levant de nouveau ses hanches à sa rencontre, attisant un peu plus encore son désir de la voir, de la contempler.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, Jack redressa finalement la tête et croisa le regard de Sam. Ses joues étaient roses de plaisir, ses lèvres tremblantes, ses yeux brillants. Plus belle… c'était impossible. Plus désirable, cela ne pouvait exister. Plus aimée ? Non… aucune femme ne pouvait être plus aimée qu'elle. Aucune…

Bandant ses muscles, il reprit son va-et-vient avec encore plus de force, enivré par les gémissements toujours plus puissants qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Leurs regards étaient à présent ancrés l'un à l'autre et Sam s'arqua de nouveau vers lui, agrippant ses larges épaules, s'abreuvant de son image.

Lui sur elle. Lui en elle. Lui la contemplant avec un désir toujours plus grand et un émerveillement constant. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée ainsi. Jamais jusqu'ici. Elle se sentait belle. Elle se sentait précieuse et aimée. Elle avait déjà lu cela dans le regard d'un homme mais jamais jusqu'ici cela n'avait revêtu une telle valeur à ses yeux.

Elle leva une main vers lui et caressa son visage aux traits tendus par le plaisir. Il se tourna aussitôt pour tracer de ses lèvres un sillon humide sur sa paume, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle alors, glissant ses longs doigts jusqu'à sa nuque, l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher.

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit sa bouche dans un baiser affamé. Leurs langues se rejoignirent avec impatience, se mêlant dans une danse violente et insatiable. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre. Une faim rendue dévorante par près de huit années de frustration. Une faim entretenue par des regards parfois, par des sourires souvent… et par des nuits de fantasmes incessants.

Mais quelle importance, tout cela ! Ils le vivaient. Enfin, ils le vivaient...

Sentant monter en elle des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses, Sam voulut se détacher de ses lèvres mais il les lui reprit aussitôt, étouffant ses cris de sa bouche sans pour autant cesser de se mouvoir en elle. Il la maintint serrée contre lui jusqu'à la sentir se cabrer, le corps secoué de spasmes violents. Alors il se redressa légèrement, parvenant encore à se contrôler suffisamment pour regarder la jeune femme emportée par la jouissance. Il voulait enregistrer cette image : « Elle », sa tête aux boucles blondes rejetée en arrière, ses jolies lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient une longue plainte électrisante, ses paupières closes, ses joues empourprées… Alors seulement, le plaisir devint trop intense et il se laissa à son tour submerger…

***

Ils restèrent immobiles l'un sur l'autre pendant quelques courtes minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et une respiration moins anarchique.

Le retour à la réalité fut des plus difficiles. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre le lien mais Jack finit néanmoins par se redresser, évitant cependant soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme.

Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire semblant.

D'un geste doux et précautionneux, il se retira, la libéra de son poids et se leva.

- ... Où sommes-nous ? parvint-il à demander d'une voix relativement neutre.  
- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle timidement, s'asseyant à son tour sur la surface surélevée qui leur avait servi de lit.

Regardant autour d'eux, ils parvinrent à discerner les murs sombres d'une salle étrangement vide. Seul le centre de la pièce, là où ils se trouvaient encore, était éclairé. Plongeant dans l'obscurité des extrémités, Jack laissa son regard s'habituer au manque de lumière et parvint à distinguer leurs vêtements pliés un peu plus loin. S'en saisissant, il rejoignit la jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité de ses bras et lui tendit ses habits, le regard toujours fuyant. Ils s'en vêtirent dans un silence total.

Jack cherchait à remettre ses idées en place. Sa montre affichait 16h35 ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'était écoulé deux petites heures entre la dernière fois où il avait regardé le réveil de sa chambre et maintenant. Son dernier souvenir le ramenait à ses quartiers, au SGC. Il lisait tranquillement un magazine, allongé sur son lit et puis... plus rien. Enfin... plus rien... jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en train de faire l'amour à son second.

Jetant un oeil vers la jeune femme, il observa les gestes maladroits de Carter et ses efforts pour lasser ses chaussures d'une main relativement tremblante. Il imaginait aisément son trouble, ses doutes, ses questions... Mais lui-même avait suffisamment de difficulté à gérer tout cela pour lui apporter le plus petit réconfort ou la moindre parole rassurante.

Ils venaient tout juste de finir de s'habiller lorsqu'une lumière vive envahit brusquement la pièce, suivie rapidement du son caractéristique d'un sas qui s'ouvre. Les deux militaires se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de ce bruit et regardèrent avec effarement leur hôte pénétrer dans la salle.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, dit celui-ci d'une voix atone, s'arrêtant devant une console se trouvant à quelques pas du couple. Vous n'étiez pas censés revenir à vous tout de suite...

La mâchoire de Jack se crispa dans un suprême effort pour ne pas hurler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers l'Asgard. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?! Comment se fait-il qu'en se réveillant, Carter et moi étions en train de...

Mais il se tut, rencontrant le regard à la fois troublé et gêné de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, O'Neill. Je désirais simplement expérimenter votre système de reproduction... Vous connaissez la nécessité pour notre peuple de trouver un moyen de contrer les effets néfastes du clonage à répé...

- Loki, c'est ça ? l'interrompit brusquement Jack avec agacement, très peu intéresser par ce blabla scientifique.  
- Bien sûr.  
- ... C'est pas vrai ! rugit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Thor n'était pas censé s'occuper de vous ?

Comme l'Asgard restait silencieux, le fixant de ses grands yeux noirs inexpressifs, Jack finit par exploser.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous n'avez pas d'organes génitaux ! Comment voulez-vous trouver la solution de votre problème en nous forçant à...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en secouant nerveusement les mains, prenant bien soin de ne pas se tourner vers Carter.

- ... Enfin bref ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, en levant un doigt menaçant vers l'Asgard. Je vous jure que lorsque je verrai Thor, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous ne revoyiez jamais la lumière du jour !

Loki redressa prestement la tête.

- Je... Je suis désolé, O'Neill. Mais je ne vois pas le problème ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air de souffrir...

A ces mots, Jack rougit violemment et sentit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait partir en fumée.

- Espèce de sale petite vermine ! s'écrira-t-il en s'avançant vers l'Asgard, menaçant. Vous ne voyez pas où est le problème ?... Mais Nom de Dieu ! J'ai couché avec Carter ! Voilà le problème !!

- ... Vous avez fait quoi, Colonel ?

La voix tonitruante du Général Hammond franchit la brume de son esprit échauffé et Jack cligna des yeux, réalisant que le décor autour de lui avait brusquement changé. Les deux militaires ne se trouvaient plus sur le vaisseau Asgard mais en salle de Briefing en compagnie de SG8 et du commandant de la base de Cheyenne Mountain...

Sous les regards incrédules de l'assemblée, O'Neill blêmit violemment tandis que Carter virait à l'écarlate.

Le Général, quant à lui, semblait furieux...

- Dans mon bureau, tous les deux !

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, Jack tenta de contrôler le sentiment de panique qui l'étreignait.

Sept ans d'efforts, de luttes incessantes pour ne pas flancher, de frustration insupportable pour quoi ? Pour tout foutre en l'air en quelques secondes !

La mâchoire crispée, il finit par retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et suivit son supérieur dans son bureau, Carter sur ses talons. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Hammond se tourna vers eux, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression familière de colère et d'ahurissement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer et d'où vous venez ? rugit-il, debout, les mains à plat sur son bureau.

Jack vit du coin de l'oeil son second baisser piteusement la tête et il se redressa, la mine fermée.

- Le Major Carter et moi avons été enlevés par Loki, Mon Général. Il y a de cela à peu près deux heures. Je me trouvais dans mes quartiers et...

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui répondit à son tour, d'une voix plus ferme :

- Je travaillais dans mon labo lorsque c'est arrivé.  
- Quand on s'est réveillés... reprit Jack avant de s'arrêter, passablement gêné.  
- Eh bien ? demanda Hammond d'une voix glaciale.  
- Quand on s'est réveillés, on était en train de...

Il se tut une seconde fois et lança un regard lourd de sens à son supérieur dont les sourcils se haussèrent aussitôt.

- Bien sûr, dès qu'on a repris conscience, on a arrêté, continua Jack, mentant sans la moindre hésitation.

Après tout, qu'ils aient continué ou non, quelle importance ? C'était entre elle et lui. Uniquement entre elle et lui... Il poursuivit donc en expliquant les raisons de Loki et leur retour en salle de Briefing.

Hammond l'écouta avec attention avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur son siège.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça... maugréa-t-il simplement à la fin de ce récit.  
- Je veux qu'on prévienne Thor et qu'il retrouve ce… cet espèce de...

Jack serra les dents, perdant de nouveau son sang froid.

- Colonel, calmez-vous.  
- Me calmer ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Toute la base doit être au courant maintenant !  
- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, croyez-moi ! répondit le Général. Mais vous n'êtes pas fautifs.  
- Allez dire ça à SG8, aux soldats en faction... et aux caméras qui ont tout enregistré !...

Jack passa une main lasse sur son visage.

- ... J'arrive pas à y croire ! Il a fallu qu'il nous renvoie juste à ce moment-là ! poursuivit-il furieux. Je vais le tuer. Si je le croise, je le tue !  
- Colonel ! l'interrompit Hammond avec impatience. Nous règlerons ce problème en temps voulu. Ce qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est de savoir si vous parviendrez tous les deux à rester professionnels malgré ce qui s'est passé.

Un blanc se fit dans la pièce.

Rester professionnels ?

Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Oublier afin que tout redevienne comme avant.

Jack n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à l'« après » et l'idée d'un retour à la normale lui sembla à la fois curieusement possible et pourtant étonnamment irréaliste.

- Bien sûr, s'entendit-il pourtant répondre.  
- Oui, déclara à son tour la jeune femme avec une assurance un peu vexante.

Hammond observa les deux officiers avec circonspection.

Il voulait les croire. Perdre O'Neill et Carter équivalait à perdre SG1, son équipe phare. Il fallait absolument qu'ils surmontent cela. Ils le devaient.

- Bien... A l'infirmerie !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau du Général, Jack sentit aussitôt le regard curieux et inquisiteur des occupants de la salle de Briefing. Se tournant vers SG8, il revêtit son visage le plus menaçant.

- Le premier qui parle, je le tue, lâcha-t-il, faisant immédiatement cesser les sourires et baisser les têtes.

Il jeta également un coup d'oeil vers les gardes en faction et ceux-ci se raidirent aussitôt.

Jack savait pourtant que tout cela était inutile. Il avait crié si fort que même les personnes présentes en salle de commande à l'étage inférieur avaient certainement tout entendu.

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils descendirent l'escalier séparant les deux pièces, O'Neill eut confirmation que ses craintes étaient bel et bien justifiées. D'un nouveau regard noir, il fit cesser les oeillades curieuses et tous deux sortirent silencieusement afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs, une gêne et une tension indescriptibles s'étaient inévitablement instaurées.

Rester indifférent, ne rien montrer. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser.

Ne pas penser à elle. A sa bouche sur sa peau, à son souffle contre ses lèvres, à son corps sous le sien, à sa chaleur accueillante...

Jack sentit son coeur s'affoler tandis que les images affluaient brusquement en lui avec une clarté insoutenable.

D'un geste nerveux mais discret, il frotta son pouce contre ses doigts, désireux d'en chasser le souvenir de sa peau. La gorge sèche, il revoyait le corps nu de la jeune femme. Ses épaules d'un blanc nacré, sa gorge délicieusement offerte, sa poitrine aux formes pleines tendue vers lui. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire... Tant de caresses qu'il n'avait pas pu donner.

Sa présence à ses côtés le mettait au supplice. Il lui semblait que chaque parcelle de son corps était attirée par elle. Sa démarche souple, le frottement de ses vêtements à chaque pas, son parfum léger et subtil, sa main si proche de la sienne...

Devaient-ils parler de ce qui s'était passé ? Devaient-ils aborder ce sujet ? Certainement. Mais pour l'heure, Jack s'en sentait incapable. Il devait avant tout retrouver la raison et évacuer. Evacuer le désir qu'il sentait enfler en lui.

Bon Dieu ! D'ordinaire, il lui en fallait plus pour lui faire perdre la tête ! Une situation extraordinaire ! Sa main frôlant sa poitrine ou... la vue particulièrement agréable de ses jolies fesses lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos et qu'il se savait tranquille pour fantasmer... Mais pas là... Pas comme ça... Pas alors qu'elle ne faisait que marcher à côté de lui.

Il tenta aussitôt de se convaincre que les jours parviendraient à bout de cela. Que cette réaction était simplement due au souvenir vivace de leur étreinte. Avec le temps, il parviendrait à gérer. Avec le temps, il oublierait peu à peu. Les sensations, les émotions ressenties alors faibliraient et tout redeviendrait normal. Certes, il éprouverait toujours de l'attirance pour elle mais ce serait de nouveau gérable.

Oui, il lui suffisait d'attendre.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'infirmerie, les chuchotements des infirmières furent violemment interrompus par la voix cassante de Janet.

- Remettez-vous au travail immédiatement !

Puis découvrant les deux militaires à l'entrée, elle se troubla légèrement mais leur indiqua aussitôt leurs lits respectifs afin qu'ils s'installent pour leurs examens.

Les nouvelles allaient vite, au SGC. Dans moins d'une heure, toute la base serait certainement au courant.

Sam sentait les regards envieux des infirmières peser sur elle. Certes, il y avait toujours eu des rumeurs, des ragots sur son supérieur et sur elle, mais jusqu'ici, ça n'avait été que des rumeurs... Savoir que l'information venait de la bouche même de l'un des intéressés rendait la nouvelle plus que fiable.

Dans un soupir, Carter s'assit sur le lit. Pendant que l'un des médecins s'occupait du Colonel, Janet s'approcha de Sam et ferma les rideaux autour d'elles.

- Je vais devoir faire des analyses plus poussées, tu en as conscience ?  
- Oui.

Le fait d'être restée inconsciente pendant un certain laps de temps et se réveiller en plein... acte nécessitait quelques recherches supplémentaires.

Tandis que Janet s'affairait autour d'elle pour les premiers relevés standards, Sam tentait de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec son amie. Mais lorsque celle-ci lui demanda d'ôter le bas, elle ne savait toujours pas comment le faire. Et pourtant, le Docteur Frasier allait forcément se rendre compte que leur étreinte avait été à son terme.

- Détends-toi.  
- Facile à dire... maugréa-t-elle, d'une voix vacillante. Ecoute, Janet... J'imagine que le Général t'a exposé les faits au téléphone mais... le Colonel a un peu...  
- Menti ? finit-elle à sa place. Je m'en doutais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam se détendit un peu et ferma les yeux pendant le reste de l'examen...

- Bien, déclara finalement Janet au bout de quelques minutes. Rien d'anormal. J'imagine que tu prends la pilule ?  
- Oui.  
- Parfait. Tu peux te rhabiller.  
- Merci.

Sam remit hâtivement ses vêtements et posa une main douce mais ferme sur le bras de son amie.

- Tu n'en parleras pas dans ton rapport, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard du jeune médecin s'adoucit aussitôt.

- Non, mais à une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Si tu as le moindre souci, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler.

Comme la jeune femme acquiesçait déjà, Janet secoua la tête et insista :

- Sam... Ce qui s'est passé, vous ne pourrez pas l'oublier et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Tu en as conscience, j'espère ? Vous devez en parler tous les deux.  
- Je sais... Nous verrons.

Devant le regard inquiet de son amie, Sam finit par lui sourire.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas oublier, rajouta-t-elle, une lueur mutine dans ses yeux bleus.

Janet lui rendit aussitôt son sourire.

- Si j'osais, je te demanderais de me raco...

Mais Sam l'interrompit d'un froncement de sourcils significatif et buté.

- Argg... soupira le Docteur Frasier, faisant sourire son amie. Tu es trop sage !... A mon grand regret !

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos messages! Comme c'est une vieille fic (comme toutes les autres.. ^^) Je vais mettre un chapitre par jour je pense. Pas beaucoup d'attente. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je me souviens que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir où j'allais avec cette fic... lol**

******************

Jack était reparti depuis quelques temps déjà lorsque Sam sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Son sourire l'avait rapidement déserté, remplacé par un regard dur et glacé. Si les infirmières ne l'avaient pas épargnée, il en était de même des hommes de la base.

Elle savait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps réussi à obtenir leur respect grâce à ses compétences scientifiques et militaires mais la femme, elle, avait toujours été le sujet de paris incessants. Et tandis que la nouvelle se propageait dans l'enceinte même du SGC, elle imaginait déjà les propos échangés.

O'Neill avait réussi à se faire Samantha Carter. Le veinard !

Il allait passer pour un héros auprès de la gente masculine tandis qu'elle serait reléguée au rang de proie qu'on peut tenter d'avoir. Jusqu'ici, malgré les rumeurs et les paris, les hommes s'étaient toujours tenus éloignés, respectant le soldat. Mais voilà. La femme venait d'être mise en avant. La femme et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il faudrait du temps pour que, de nouveau, le soldat reprenne le dessus.

Lorsque Sam pénétra enfin dans ses quartiers, elle s'y enferma à double tour et s'effondra sur le lit.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que le Général prévoyait pour faire taire les ragots. Une déclaration publique semblait peu probable.

Le temps... Le temps et leur comportement exemplaire arriveraient certainement à bout de cela.

Un comportement exemplaire. Comment pourrait-elle seulement y parvenir ? Janet avait raison. Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent.

Hélas, depuis leur retour, le Colonel semblait vouloir éviter toute discussion. Il ne la regardait même plus... Mais à quoi aurait-elle du s'attendre ? A peine avaient-ils repris leurs esprits qu'il s'était fermé, repassant en mode militaire avec une aisance qu'elle lui avait aussitôt enviée. Et finalement, qu'il ait fui son regard était une bénédiction. Lorsqu'il s'était levé pour chercher leurs vêtements, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à détourner les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement que leur étreinte ne serait jamais autre chose qu'un écart. Ils avaient une excuse toute trouvée en cas de découverte.

Ses yeux avaient donc glissé sur lui avec une avidité surprenante compte tenu de ses sens apaisés. Debout, à quelques mètres seulement d'elle, il était d'une beauté et d'une virilité presque insoutenables. De la ligne dure et énergique de ses épaules à la finesse et robustesse de ses hanches, de la courbe douce et galbée de ses fesses à la puissance et nervosité de ses jambes, tout chez lui respirait force et vitalité.

La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie alors, celle de savoir que jamais plus elle ne pourrait le toucher l'avait finalement fait se détourner, les larmes aux yeux.

Survivrait-elle à cette nouvelle forme de frustration et de souffrance ?

Parviendrait-elle à dépasser cela ?

Et Pete, dans tout cela ?

***

Jack repoussa l'un des dossiers qui jonchait son bureau avec agacement. Cela faisait presque cinq fois qu'il relisait la même phrase sans parvenir à en saisir le sens. Ses pensées étaient sans cesse troublées par des images de Carter.

Les lèvres de Carter, les seins de Carter, ses jambes interminables enroulées autour de ses reins. Ses soupirs, ses caresses, ses gémissements...

La liste était bien trop longue... Elle était même interminable.

Là, il ne s'agissait plus de simples fantasmes mais de souvenirs et ça changeait absolument tout. Ce qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer jusqu'ici, la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, à présent, il savait.

Et il aimait. Dieu qu'il aimait...

Tandis que ses pensées prenaient un tour qu'il refusait, il finit par se lever, les reins en feu.

Une douche... Il fallait qu'il se soulage un peu...

D'un geste pressé, Jack prit ses affaires de toilettes et sortit au plus vite de ses quartiers. Son regard glacial eut raison des quelques téméraires qui se permirent des sourires entendus en le croisant. Son coeur se serra en songeant à ce que Carter allait devoir supporter le temps que les choses se calment. Pour sa part, rien ne changerait si ce n'est une admiration plus grande encore de la part des hommes de la base... Lamentable.

Malgré ce petit interlude, c'est encore échauffé qu'il pénétra dans la cabine individuelle de douche. Dans un soupir, il ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau couler sur lui avec délectation.

Alors seulement, il se laissa aller.

Fermant les yeux pour rendre plus intenses encore ses souvenirs, Jack revécut leur étreinte, les sensations troublantes tandis qu'il s'éveillait peu à peu, le plaisir dévorant de plonger en elle inlassablement. Car il avait tout de suite su que c'était elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis sur la voie ? Son parfum ? Ses gémissements ? La douceur de sa peau ? Peut-être un peu des trois... Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'intensité des émotions qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire ressentir les choses avec autant de force. Son corps, son coeur, tout son être l'avait reconnue.

Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, le désir qui l'avait submergé avait balayé les derniers lambeaux de sa raison. Il avait lutté pourtant mais le combat était inégal...

Et ils avaient abandonné, tous les deux, laissant la passion prendre le dessus.

Le souvenir de ses gémissements le prit brusquement à la gorge. Les paupières toujours closes, il la revoyait se cambrer vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard voilé par le plaisir. Il sentait encore la douceur de sa peau sur ses paumes brûlantes.

Il avait envie d'elle... Tellement envie d'elle.

Un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le désir au creux de ses reins devint insupportable.

Alors, s'adossant au mur froid de la douche, il commença à se caresser, songeant au nombre de fois où il avait fait cela en s'imaginant avec elle sous cette douche, avec elle dans chaque pièce de cette foutue base.

Mais à présent, son imagination n'en était que décuplée. Ses fantasmes se mêlaient aux souvenirs rendant son plaisir plus fort et paradoxalement plus frustrant. Que n'aurait-il donné pour qu'elle soit là avec lui à cet instant précis, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps... ? Il avait envie d'elle comme jamais auparavant. Il avait envie de glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux, de sentir ses mains fines le caresser. Il la voulait nue devant lui et prendre tout son temps pour savourer le goût de sa peau et surtout le plaisir suprême de la posséder. C'est ce moment qu'il n'avait pas eu, ce moment dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. C'est cela qu'il désirait plus que tout : la voir ouvrir les cuisses à sa rencontre, attirer ses hanches vers lui et frotter son sexe contre sa moiteur accueillante avant de glisser en elle d'un long et puissant coup de rein.

Il voulait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Goûter ses seins, son ventre, sa féminité, chaque parcelle de son corps. Il voulait la prendre, encore et encore. Avec passion, avec douceur, avec violence, avec lenteur, avec frénésie...

Emporté par des images enivrantes, par des sensations toujours plus puissantes, Jack finit par s'abandonner aux vagues de plaisir qui affluaient en lui. Serrant les dents, il retint vaillamment le gémissement qui menaçait de passer le barrage de ses lèvres et retomba quelques secondes plus tard contre le mur, le souffle court.

Sa jouissance avait été rapide, d'une intensité plus que médiocre et une fois le plaisir disparu, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. L'eau continuait de glisser sur sa peau mais il n'en avait même plus conscience.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.

************************

Curieusement, Teal'c et Daniel furent les derniers à apprendre la nouvelle. Tous se taisaient aussitôt à leur approche si bien qu'il leur fallut l'indiscrétion d'une tierce personne pour qu'enfin, ils soient mis au courant.

Après plusieurs heures de traduction pour l'un et de méditation pour l'autre, les deux hommes se rejoignirent devant la porte des vestiaires. Ils tressaillirent à peine lorsque la voix de Felger s'éleva au loin par-dessus le ronronnement de la climatisation :

- Nooooooon !!!!… C'est impoooossiiiiible !!!!

Mais ne se souciant guère des états d'âme du scientifique, ils pénétrèrent sans attendre dans les vestiaires. La voix de plusieurs soldats leur parvinrent aussitôt, étouffées, et Daniel incita d'un geste le Jaffa à rester discret. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais accéda néanmoins à sa requête. Il connaissait parfaitement le goût du jeune archéologue pour les ragots…

Trois soldats semblaient en pleine conversation de l'autre côté du vestiaire et Teal'c et Daniel s'approchèrent comme si de rien n'était de leurs casiers. Un pan de mur les séparait, protégeant les deux hommes. Le jaffa, peu intéressé par la discussion, entreprit de prendre quelques affaires tandis que l'archéologue tendait discrètement l'oreille.

- Non, non, non… ils ne peuvent pas avoir une liaison depuis si longtemps, sinon Hammond les aurait mis aux arrêts !  
- Mais ils le sont peut-être ! Vous les avez vus, vous ?  
- Non, ils restent enfermés dans leurs quartiers.  
- Ah ben tu vois !  
- Ça ne veut rien dire ! Il n'y a aucun garde devant leurs portes.  
- Ouais enfin… On parle d'O'Neill et Carter. Hammond leur fait confiance.

A ces mots, Teal'c se retourna vivement tandis que Daniel ouvrait des yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé.

- Confiance pour quoi ? Pour suivre le règlement ? s'exclama l'un des hommes en riant.

Le Jaffa fit aussitôt un pas, la mine sombre, mais Daniel l'arrêta, posant une main ferme sur son bras.

- Attendez… chuchota-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- Bah ! De tout façon, je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'un écart, reprit un soldat. Ils n'ont franchement pas eu de bol d'avoir été téléportés en plein milieu de la salle de Briefing… C'était Thor, au fait ?  
- Non, intervint un autre. Une infirmière a entendu le Doc parler de Loki.  
- Allons donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, celui-là ?  
- C'est pas celui qui a déjà fait des expériences sur le Colonel ?  
- Si !

Là, Teal'c et Daniel se concertèrent du regard, la même perplexité au fond des yeux.  
Que s'était-il passé ?

- J'ai une théorie ! Imaginez qu'il ait obligé O'Neill et Carter à coucher ensemble…

Un blanc accueillit ces propos.

- Mais si ! reprit-il aussitôt. Ils ont bien des problèmes de clonage ! Loki voulait peut-être tester notre moyen de reproduction !  
- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai jamais vu un scénario aussi débile !  
- Eh !  
- De toute façon, inutile de contraindre un homme pour coucher avec Samantha Carter… O'Neill a du se régaler !

Des rires gras se firent aussitôt entendre et Daniel lança un regard lourd de sens à Teal'c qui s'avança aussitôt et contourna le mur de séparation.

Les rires s'étranglèrent de suite dans les gorges et dans un ensemble parfait, les trois hommes blêmirent violemment.

- Lequel de vous vient de parler ? demanda le Jaffa d'un ton menaçant.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à déduire qui était le coupable car le visage de celui-ci prit aussitôt un teint encore plus terreux.

S'avançant vers lui, Teal'c agrippa le col de sa chemise et le souleva dans les airs comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire fétu de paille… Daniel grimaça mais haussa simplement des épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? s'exclama alors une voix glaciale dans le dos des cinq hommes.

Tous se tournèrent pour faire face au Colonel Reynolds.

- Teal'c ? Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le Jaffa acquiesça mais ne relâcha pas pour autant son prisonnier.

- Cet homme a eu des propos avilissants envers le Major Carter. Je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer le danger d'un tel discours.  
- Tiens donc, répondit Reynolds en se tournant vers le soldat. Reposez-le, Teal'c.

Le Jaffa s'exécuta à contre cœur et le Colonel vint se placer devant les trois hommes.

- … Avez-vous oublié que le Major Carter est votre supérieur et que vous lui devez le respect ? demanda-t-il avant de se pencher vers eux, un brin perplexe. Rappelez-moi combien de fois elle vous a sauvé la vie ?

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, faisant mine de chercher dans sa tête, incitant d'un geste les soldats à faire de même. Daniel sourit devant la mimique concentrée des trois hommes.

- … Tout ça, et oui… finit par acquiescer Reynolds, estimant les calculs terminés. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous doit, exactement ?

La gêne se lut rapidement sur leurs visages et leur supérieur acquiesça de nouveau.

- Oui… ça fait pas grand chose, c'est certain.

Mais son regard se glaça brusquement et sa voix sèche claqua dans le silence soudain pesant du vestiaire.

- Corvée de chiotte pour vous trois pendant un mois et un blâme dans votre dossier. Ça vous apprendra à médire d'un officier supérieur. Rompez.

Teal'c les regarda passer devant lui avec satisfaction et lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Daniel se tourna vers Reynolds.

- Vous avez été très sévère. Un blâme…  
- Il fallait faire un exemple. Ça n'empêchera pas les gens de parler mais ils le feront plus discrètement. Je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive aux oreilles du Major Carter et de Jack.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit rejoindre son casier.

****

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Sam eut évidemment à supporter les questions de Daniel mais celui-ci accepta son refus de parler avec une compréhension surprenante. Quelques bruits de couloir parvinrent jusqu'à la jeune femme par l'intermédiaire de Janet et notamment des « accrochages » entre Teal'c et certains soldats un peu trop bavards en sa présence.

Quant au Colonel, il était tout simplement invisible.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, elle se sentait incapable de se rendre au mess. Assise sur son lit, elle contemplait la photo de Pete qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Pete.

Elle l'avait trompé. Bien malgré elle, du moins au début, mais le résultat était le même. Elle avait couché avec un autre homme.

Non. En fait… C'était pire que cela.

Elle avait fait l'amour avec un autre homme.

Un profond sentiment de culpabilité vint s'ajouter aux sentiments violents qui l'étreignaient déjà. Mais curieusement, il n'était pas du à l'adultère en lui-même mais aux regrets qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avoir.

Elle avait aimé. Jamais, elle n'avait autant aimé faire l'amour avec un homme. Jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait ressenti cette apogée d'émotions, de sentiments. Et maintenant que tout était terminé, chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait son désir de revivre une telle étreinte. Avec « Lui ». Et uniquement avec « Lui ».

De légers coups à sa porte la firent revenir à la réalité. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent aussitôt.

- Entrez, répondit-elle en rangeant prestement la photo dans son tiroir.

Le battant s'ouvrit laissant place à Teal'c et Daniel. Sam tenta de faire taire sa déception. Elle avait bêtement espéré que le Colonel serait venu la voir pour discuter.

- Vous venez manger ?

La jeune femme secoua aussitôt la tête, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, allez-y sans moi.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard et Daniel referma la porte derrière eux afin de les isoler du couloir.

- Il vaudrait mieux vous confronter à cette épreuve dès maintenant, Major Carter, répondit le Jaffa d'une voix apaisante. Retarder l'échéance ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.  
- Teal'c a raison. Montrez que tout cela vous indiffère, que vous êtes plus forte que tous ces imbéciles.

Sam soupira, croisant nerveusement les bras devant elle.

- Je sais tout cela. J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Ce n'est pas par lâcheté que j'hésite à m'y rendre.  
- Loin de nous cette idée, Major Carter.

La jeune femme sourit doucement devant la mine sérieuse de ses deux amis.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Après un salut approbateur, Teal'c s'apprêtait à sortir, mais Daniel haussa les sourcils, hésitant.

- Ce serait plus facile pour vous si on y allait ensemble.  
- Qui a dit que j'aimais la facilité ? répondit-elle en leva la tête avec une pointe d'arrogance et un sourire en coin.

Face à cette assurance évidente, Daniel se détendit et acquiesça avec entrain.

- Très bien ! A tout de suite alors !

Sam les regarda sortir en agitant la main puis soupira, la gorge nouée.  
Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

***

- Carter ?

La surprise qu'elle lut sur le visage de son supérieur ne l'étonna guère. Elle-même se surprenait toute seule…  
Se retrouver devant lui, après qu'ils aient tous deux eu le temps de penser et repenser à ce qui s'était passé, la mettait dans un état de fébrilité indescriptible. Mais elle ne semblait pas la seule dans ce cas.

Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière la jeune femme, Jack passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de venir dans mes quartiers, Major…  
- Je ne suis pas là pour… discuter de ce qui s'est passé.  
- Ah.

Ils restèrent quelques longues secondes silencieux, lui contemplant ses chaussures, elle, le regard sans cesse en mouvement.

- Et euh… Vous êtes là pour quoi alors ? demanda-t-il finalement, après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

Sam rougit légèrement. L'espace d'un instant, en sa présence, elle en avait totalement oublié les raisons qui l'avaient amenée jusqu'ici. Il faut dire que ses yeux, bien qu'ayant la bougeotte, ne cessaient de se poser sur lui.

Ses mains, son ventre, son cou, ses bras… ses reins aussi. Souvent. Elle se sentait inexorablement attirée par cette partie de lui. Celle qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir et que son corps réclamait inlassablement…

La gorge sèche, elle parvint cependant à lui répondre.

- Je pense que vous devriez m'accompagner au mess, Monsieur.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard. Ils s'observèrent un instant, aussi impassible l'un que l'autre.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement.

Sam s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il referma la porte de ses quartiers avant de la suivre dans le couloir.

Leur arrivée au mess ne passa pas inaperçue mais les sanctions prises à l'encontre de deux lieutenants et d'un sergent, quelques heures auparavant, avaient vivement refroidi les membres du SGC. De plus, personne n'avait vraiment envie de se frotter au Colonel O'Neill. Aussi les regards curieux se firent discrets et SG1 put manger tranquillement. Certes, l'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue mais Jack et Sam parvinrent à donner le change.

Pourtant, après le repas, ils se séparèrent tous sans un mot et Sam retourna dans ses quartiers, le cœur serré. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Comment gérer une telle situation ?

Le regard rivé au téléphone de sa chambre, elle hésita longtemps mais n'appela pas Pete. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui parler. Comme tout ce qui avait trait au SGC était confidentiel, il lui était interdit de raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Mais l'aurait-elle fait, de toute façon, malgré cette excuse ? Aurait-elle pu lui avouer sa trahison ?

**************************

Jack toqua à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau du Général Hammond après y avoir été invité.

Cela faisait presque cinq jours maintenant que l'inavouable s'était produit et cinq jours que l'ambiance au sein de SG1 était des plus tendues. Certes, ils continuaient de se rendre tous ensemble au mess, mais mis à part ces trois moments privilégiés de la journée, Carter et lui ne se croisaient quasiment jamais... Que ce soit intentionnel ou pas, d'ailleurs. Alors Jack n'avait qu'une envie : que les missions reprennent, que la routine vienne à bout de cette situation de plus en plus pesante. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leurs marques… et qu'ils oublient.

Tendu à l'extrême, il s'avança vers le bureau de son supérieur, espérant qu'enfin celui-ci lui annoncerait que SG1 reprenait du service.

- Mon Général, salua-t-il nerveusement.

Hammond redressa la tête et posa son stylo, la mine fermée. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant avant que le silence ne soit rompu.

- Colonel. J'ai eu des échos concernant des tensions au sein de SG1…

_« Eh merde ! »_

- Il n'y a aucune tension, Monsieur, intervint aussitôt Jack, la mâchoire crispée.

Hammond soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier de son large fauteuil.

- Si. Il y en a. Et il est hors de question que vous repartiez en mission tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé cette histoire.

O'Neill écarta les bras avec énervement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à régler ? Tout va très bien !  
- Vous trouvez que tout va bien ? Vous êtes dans mon bureau depuis moins d'une minute et vous avez déjà perdu votre calme.

La voix d'Hammond claqua sèchement dans le silence de la pièce et Jack tenta de contrôler la fureur inexplicable qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Comment voulait-on que SG1 retrouve son unité si on les cloîtrait de force à la base ? Comment voulait-on qu'il arrange ce qui s'était passé ?

…

Comment voulait-on qu'il oublie ?

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Colonel, poursuivit le Général d'une voix radoucie. Je conçois parfaitement que ce qui s'est passé puisse être difficile à gérer. C'est en parti pour éviter ce genre de… gêne que la loi de non-fraternisation existe.

La mâchoire de Jack se crispa.  
_  
__Le problème vient plutôt de cette foutue loi... !_ songea-t-il aussitôt, la bouche déjà ouverte, mais il se contint.

- Tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé ce… différent avec le Major Carter, vous ne repartirez pas en mission.  
- Mon Général ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. C'est justement en retrouvant une certaine routine que nous pourrons…

Il hésita sur les mots…  
_  
__« Oublier ? Passer à autre chose ?... »_

- … mettre de côté cet incident, finit-il par dire, cherchant à minimiser un maximum le problème. Nous enfermer chez nous n'arrangera rien.  
- Je ne vous suspends pas pour que vous vous cloîtriez chez vous, Colonel ! Etant donné notre manque d'effectifs en ce moment, SG1 reste à la base en réserve. Mais vous pourrez rentrer chez vous le soir. Profitez de ce temps libre pour mettre les choses au point avec votre second.

Le regard de Jack se durcit un peu plus. Il allait devoir parler à Carter… Cette fois-ci, il n'y couperait pas.

- A vos ordres, grogna-t-il à contre cœur.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à Lili26 pour ta review détaillée! ça fait toujours très plaisir! Et bien sûr, merci à Ilai, fantasia-49, virg05, Tigrou19 et nelly pour vos encouragements! :-) Voilà la suite!**

***************************

Sam posa brutalement sa pince coupante sur le bureau et passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux.

Impossible de trouver la cause de ce disfonctionnement ! Impossible de finir cette fichue réparation ! Impossible de se concentrer !

Le nœud dans son ventre ne voulait plus disparaître. « Son » image venait sans cesse parasiter ses pensées rationnelles et provoquait un véritable chaos intérieur… Elle attendait impatiemment et redoutait à la fois les trois repas de la journée, attablée avec lui au mess. Incapable de le regarder en face, elle gardait la plupart du temps le nez plongé dans son assiette mais n'avait que trop conscience de sa présence juste devant elle.

Parfois leurs genoux se frôlaient sous la table avant de s'écarter vivement. Parfois leurs regards se croisaient… avant de se détourner aussitôt. Leur gêne était palpable. Et alors même qu'elle tentait vaillamment de chasser de nouveau son supérieur de ses pensées, elle sentit tout son corps se raidir en reconnaissant son pas dans le couloir.

Les mains moites, elle eut juste le temps de les essuyer rapidement sur son pantalon avant de voir sa haute silhouette apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, hésitant… puis pénétra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui.

Sam sentit son cœur vaciller.

Voilà… L'heure des explications avait sonné.

Dans un état second, elle l'observa en train de repousser le battant, luttant quant à elle pour se composer un masque indéchiffrable. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait entendre. Elle savait qu'une partie d'elle en souffrirait atrocement. Elle devait juste éviter qu'il le remarque.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle le vit se retourner lentement, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, fuyant son regard. Un silence pesant s'instaura qu'elle ne se sentit pas le courage de rompre, même pour lui rendre les choses plus faciles.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, sa voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Bon, Carter… On a un petit souci…  
- Je vous écoute, répondit-elle aussitôt d'une voix neutre.

Le calme apparent de la jeune femme lui fit redresser la tête et il l'observa cette fois-ci franchement, cherchant à lire à travers ce visage fermé et cependant réceptif.

- Le général refuse de nous renvoyer en mission avant d'avoir…

Il s'arrêta, agitant la main, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

- … avant d'avoir réglé notre problème ? tenta-t-elle donc toujours aussi posément.  
- C'est ça.  
- Je vois.

Nouveau silence.

- Ecoutez, Carter… commença-t-il encore avant de s'arrêter en soupirant... Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire…

Il leva un regard gêné vers elle, mais la jeune femme se contentait de l'observer, toujours impassible. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il se redressa.

L'idée d'aborder « ce sujet » avec elle le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Et surtout, l'idée de dire quelque chose qui la blesserait lui faisait bien plus peur que de se mettre à nu. Il se savait si maladroit lorsque cela avait trait aux sentiments…

- Ce qui s'est passé… était inévitable, finit-il par articuler. Je veux dire… Etant donné la position dans laquelle nous nous sommes réveillés.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, il eut la satisfaction plutôt malvenue de la voir rougir.

Enfin une réaction.

- Je pense que nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Ni vous ni moi sommes vraiment en faute… La preuve ! Hammond ne nous…  
- Hammond n'est pas au courant de tout… Monsieur, l'interrompit-elle, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

Et elle avait raison. Le Général ne les considérait pas responsables car il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout…

- Et alors ? répondit Jack, agacé. Pour l'amour du ciel ! On n'est pas des machines ! Désolé, Carter, mais malgré le respect que je vous dois, se réveiller en train de… de… enfin bref ! Vous m'avez compris… rendrait n'importe quel homme… complètement fou…

Pour être plus exact : _« se réveiller en train de faire l'amour avec Samantha Carter rendrait n'importe quel homme complètement fou. »_ Et lui, en particulier. Mais avait-il besoin de préciser ?

Croisant de nouveau le regard de la jeune femme, Jack se calma finalement. Elle restait toujours aussi immobile, dans un stoïcisme à rendre jaloux Teal'c lui-même.

- Bref… Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé mais pour ma part, c'était inévitable.

Il se tut quelques instants, la gorge nouée par avance :

- Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est passer à autre chose… C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? ne put-il cependant s'empêcher de demander.

Pourquoi avait-il rajouté cela ? Avait-elle seulement perçu l'accent presque pathétique qu'avait revêtu sa voix l'espace d'un instant ?

Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'elle se lève ? Qu'elle crie sa colère d'être repoussée ? Qu'elle lui crache à la figure qu'il était l'être le plus égoïste qui soit ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle seulement.

Jack se força à ne pas hurler devant ce calme désespérant. Il acquiesça cependant, enfonçant nonchalamment ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Parfait.

Non… Ce n'était pas du tout parfait. Il sentait très bien que cette conversation, au lieu d'adoucir les choses ne les avait rendues que plus tendues.

- Eh bien… Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Si vous avez quelque chose à rajouter… Si jamais vous sentez le besoin d'en reparler, n'hésitez pas.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête et Jack finit par se détourner.

Et maintenant ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour retrouver la complicité qui les avait liés ces sept dernières années ?

***

Sam le regarda partir, les mains cachées sous le bureau, crispées sur son pantalon. Lorsqu'il disparut enfin, elle se leva, étrangement vacillante, et rejoignit la porte afin de la refermer derrière lui. Elle s'appuya ensuite contre le battant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pourtant elle s'y était préparée. Depuis cinq jours, elle s'était faite à cette idée. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre, de toute façon… ?

Sam ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

Il venait de lui arracher le cœur. Et il ne l'avait même pas compris.  
_  
__« Désolé, Carter, mais malgré le respect que je vous dois, se réveiller en train de… de… enfin bref ! Vous m'avez compris… rendrait n'importe quel homme… complètement fou… »_

Bien sûr ! Quelle idiote elle faisait d'avoir cru qu'elle lui avait fait perdre la tête. Que c'était « elle » qui l'avait rendu fou…

- Tu es la femme la plus stupide qui existe sur cette planète…

***

Jack arrêta sa voiture devant chez lui, contrarié. Depuis trois heures, il passait et repassait en boucle dans sa tête sa conversation avec Carter, ou plutôt son court monologue et quelque chose le chiffonnait… mais quoi ? Il avait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir dit une connerie…

_« Désolé, Carter, mais malgré le respect que je vous dois, se réveiller en train de… de… enfin bref ! Vous m'avez compris… rendrait n'importe quel homme… complètement fou… »_

- Eh merde… maugréa-t-il brusquement.

Il avait oublié le _« avec vous »_. Ca lui semblait tellement évident qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à préciser. D'un autre côté, elle ne semblait pas avoir mal pris ce qu'il avait dit. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas relevé ?

Jack soupira et sortit de sa voiture. Il s'arrêta cependant, la main figée sur la portière.

Et si elle avait relevé ? Et si ses propos l'avaient blessée ?

La gorge nouée, il se pencha pour entrer de nouveau dans son véhicule mais s'immobilisa finalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire, de toute façon ?  
_  
__« Salut Carter ! A propos de la conversation de tout à l'heure ! J'ai oublié de préciser que si j'ai continué notre petit corps à corps c'est parce que je suis littéralement dingue de vous ! Voilà ! A demain ! »_

Superbe ! Elle allait lui rire au nez !

D'un geste rageur, il ressortit de sa voiture et fit violemment claquer la portière. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place.

***

Lorsque Pete arriva chez elle, Sam l'accueillit d'un sourire figé. Il ne s'en formalisa pas particulièrement. Il savait le travail de la jeune femme difficile et surtout secret. La meilleure chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour elle, était de l'aider à décompresser. Mais lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, il la sentit se raidir et s'écarta légèrement d'elle, perplexe.

- Ca ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à la base ?

Sam vit dans ces propos sa porte de salut. Jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter qu'il la touche… pas maintenant, tout du moins. Pas après…

- On a eu… quelques problèmes, oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler… Je suis désolée.  
- Pas de soucis. Je comprends, répondit-il en souriant doucement avant de s'écarter.

Sam le regarda poser ses affaires sur le canapé et se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un soda.

A la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir pris du plaisir dans les bras d'un autre et de ne rien regretter venait s'ajouter celle de le voir si confiant, toujours si gentil avec elle.

Sam se força donc à passer la soirée avec lui au lieu de travailler sur son Portable comme c'était souvent le cas, l'entourant un maximum afin de faire taire sa conscience. Mais bien évidemment, une telle attention avait un prix.

Tout son corps se contracta lorsqu'il passa un bras sous ses genoux pour la porter jusque dans leur chambre. Paniquée, elle bénit un instant la pénombre de la pièce qui empêchait Pete de voir son visage décomposé lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit. La gorge nouée, elle tenta de se détendre, se raisonnant inlassablement.

Elle aimait Peter. Elle aimait faire l'amour avec lui. Elle aimait qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse.

Mais Jack… Jack, c'était différent. Avec lui, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. C'était plus fort, plus puissant… Désespérément parfait…

Un sanglot vint brusquement la saisir, qu'elle étouffa en cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Sa gentillesse, sa tendresse…

Mais faire l'amour avec lui après avoir connu ça… C'était au-dessus de ses forces… Devoir le toucher, le caresser… Non…  
Il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

- S'il te plait… murmura-t-elle soudain, le repoussant légèrement. Je voudrais quelque chose de… particulier…

Le jeune homme redressa aussitôt la tête, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Ah oui ? répondit-il, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Et qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à mademoiselle ?

Sam ferma les yeux avant de lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une pose faussement langoureuse.

- Je voudrais que tu fermes les volets, et que tu m'attaches les mains…  
- Mmmm… A tes ordres, chuchota de suite Pete avant de sauter hors du lit à la recherche d'un foulard dans la commode de la jeune femme.

Il revint près d'elle quelques secondes plus tard, lia les poignets de Sam et ferma docilement les volets avant de peser de nouveau sur elle de tout son poids.

- Et maintenant ? grogna-t-il contre son oreille, fondant déjà sur sa bouche avec avidité.  
- Maintenant… tu me fais l'amour, répondit-elle en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Pete. Mais plus un mot…

Plus un mot… Juste des mains courant sur son corps, des lèvres baisant sa peau, un homme plongeant en elle. Un homme qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître au toucher, ses mains étant liées.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs affluer.

Et elle se détesta. Elle se détesta d'imaginer les mains de Jack glisser sur elle. Elle se détesta de soupirer sous les baisers de son supérieur et non de Peter. C'est Jack O'Neill qu'elle imaginait sur son corps, en elle. C'est avec lui qu'elle faisait l'amour.

***

Des pas feutrés se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit semi-comateux. Il était au seuil d'un profond sommeil mais son instinct lui laissait toujours la possibilité d'intervenir au moindre son suspect.

Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre. Ces pas, il les connaissait. Tout allait bien.

Oui… Tout allait bien…

_Merveilleusement bien, même,_ songea-t-il le corps parcouru d'un long frisson de plaisir.

Des mains, « ses » mains, glissaient sur ses chevilles, remontant lentement le long de ses mollets, de ses jambes puissantes. Ses doigts le frôlaient, redessinant la courbe de ses muscles nerveux avec un soin particulier. Elle s'arrêta un instant à hauteur de ses genoux, frottant doucement son joli nez contre lui, baisant tendrement les nombreuses cicatrices qui le lançaient parfois. Puis elle reprit son ascension avec une lenteur presque insoutenable. Il sentait ses lèvres contre sa peau nue, suivre la même trajectoire, effleurant ses muscles déjà crispés par l'attente. Il savait où elle allait et c'était là qu'il voulait la sentir. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle parvint à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mordillant la chair avant de frôler son membre déjà tendu par le désir…

Il plongea une main tremblante dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme, crispant ses doigts lorsque son souffle brûlant le caressa enfin.

- Carter… murmura-t-il, se tendant vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne entre ses lèvres.

… Mais elle le délaissa, poursuivant son ascension, traçant de sa langue un sillon humide sur son ventre, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration mêlé de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, savourant sa présence sur lui, son corps qui peu à peu se lovait contre le sien. Leurs jambes s'enlacèrent, ses mains fines glissant toujours sur son corps, redessinant les muscles de son torse, de ses épaules pour se nouer derrière sa nuque. Le goût de ses lèvres lui revint alors en mémoire avec une précision étonnante et Jack tendit son visage vers celui de la jeune femme avec avidité.

- Carter…  
- Pete… soupira-t-elle alors contre sa bouche.

La douleur au creux de son ventre le fit suffoquer. Il tenta aussitôt de la repousser mais elle continuait de le caresser, gémissant le nom de l'autre à son oreille, frottant son corps contre lui, mettant le feu à ses reins et son cœur en miette à chaque assaut.

Il rêvait… Non, il faisait un cauchemar. C'était elle sur lui, le chevauchant, le guidant en elle et se mouvant sur son corps… mais c'était l'autre qu'elle appelait, c'était son nom qu'elle gémissait sans cesse. Et malgré cela, le plaisir enflait inlassablement en lui au rythme de ses longs coups de rein, de ses mains insatiables sur sa peau. Le souffle de Jack se faisait anarchique, tandis qu'il cherchait à résister, à s'éveiller de ce rêve odieux, à lutter contre son inconscient qui lui faisait ce cadeau empoisonné.

Enfin, peu à peu, les sensations se dissipèrent, le laissant harassé, le corps tendu, partagé entre le désir et le dégoût.

Retrouvant toutes ses facultés, il finit par se redresser, regarda son réveil et passa une main lasse sur son visage en sueur. Il n'était que cinq heures trente du matin... Dans un soupir, il se leva et partit prendre une douche afin de faire disparaître les dernières images de ce cauchemar abject.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait un peu mieux mais n'était pas plus avancé.

S'il avait pensé avoir réussi à mettre ses sentiments de côté, il s'était bien leurré. Apparemment, la petite discussion de la veille avec Carter n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. La savoir avec un autre homme avait toujours été difficilement supportable mais son bonheur avait en partie apaisé la haine qu'il ressentait instinctivement pour Shanahan. Mais était-elle vraiment heureuse... ? Pourquoi, dans ce cas, ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés ?

Pourquoi... ?

Jack sourit avec cynisme.

Parce qu'elle le désirait, bien sûr. Mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Le désir entre eux avait toujours été très fort.

Mais les sentiments aussi. Enfin, avant.

Qu'en était-il maintenant ? Etait-elle toujours amoureuse de lui malgré la présence de Pete à ses côtés ? Car apparemment, c'était ça, qui le tourmentait. Il n'y avait qu'une façon d'interpréter le rêve qu'il avait fait.

Il était jaloux et paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse aimer ce flic plus que lui.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas bronché la veille. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. D'ordinaire, il parvenait toujours à percevoir un regard, un sourire ou même une lueur de déception ou de sentiment… Mais là… Rien. A croire que leur petite partie de jambe en l'air n'avait rien changé pour elle ! Qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à un retour à la normale !

Mais Bon Dieu ! Ils avaient fait l'amour, non ?

Jack se laissa choir sur le lit, le visage caché dans ses mains jointes.

Jusqu'ici, il était parvenu à gérer. A accepter de vivre sans elle. Mais maintenant… tout avait changé. Il avait cette boule au ventre qui ne le quittait plus. Ce besoin d'elle qui le rendait presque fiévreux. Et ce n'était pas que physique ! La tenir simplement dans ses bras, c'est tout ce à quoi il aspirait… Juste la savoir à lui et à personne d'autre… Surtout pas à Shanahan.

***

Sam finissait de s'habiller et jeta un coup d'œil machinal à son reflet. Elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Les traits tirés… Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. La culpabilité, la honte, le dégoût d'elle-même bataillaient ferme dans son cœur.  
Ce qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir était inqualifiable.

Elle re-songeait, le front brûlant, au plaisir intense qui l'avait submergée, à « son » nom qu'elle avait réussi de justesse à ne pas crier. Et lorsque le feu dévorant qui l'avait envahie s'était enfin éteint, elle n'avait pu que pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Pete.

Pete, toujours là pour elle. Pete plus heureux que jamais d'avoir pu lui donner autant de plaisir…

La gorge nouée, Sam se détourna avec dégoût du miroir.

***

_Ding Dong ! _Jack soupira bruyamment, jetant un œil machinal vers la voisine aux prises avec ses poubelles.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il fichait ici, sur le palier de sa porte. Il aurait très bien pu attendre de la voir au SGC… Quoique non… A la base, ils étaient sans arrêt épiés. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas ensemble sans que des regards inquisiteurs se posent aussitôt sur eux.

Il avait bien fait de venir chez elle. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit seule…

Le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure le tira de ses pensées. Son pouls battant stupidement des records de vitesse, il se composa rapidement un masque indéchiffrable et regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage de… Pete.

Il mit quelques secondes à encaisser le coup mais finit par ôter ses lunettes de soleil, plus que déplacées compte tenu de l'heure matinale.

- Bonjour, est-ce que Carter est là ?

Ils n'avaient été jusqu'ici jamais vraiment présentés. Jack l'avait bien entre-aperçu lors que la capture d'Osiris mais il avait pris soin de rester éloigné. Il n'avait pas été pressé de voir à quoi cet homme pouvait ressembler.

Il fut plutôt… surpris. Ce type n'avait franchement rien de spécial. Taille moyenne, poids moyen, châtain, yeux marron… Monsieur-tout-le-monde.

Carter, elle, était tellement plus… plus… Enfin, c'était Carter quoi ! Et Jack s'était bêtement attendu à découvrir un apollon doué d'une intelligence redoutable. Cela dit, peut-être était-il intelligent… ?

- Vous êtes ? demanda Monsieur-tout-le-monde.  
- Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
- Ah ! Son supérieur, oui ! répliqua-t-il en souriant. Pete Shanahan.

Ils se serrèrent la main mais Jack y mit rapidement un terme, le regard indéchiffrable.

- Carter est là ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.  
- Bien sûr. Je l'appelle. Vous voulez entrer ?  
- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, répondit-il avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête et de s'éloigner lentement de la porte.

Perplexe, Pete le regarda s'immobiliser dans l'allée centrale et pénétra finalement dans la maison.

- Sam ! C'est pour toi !  
- … J'arrive !

La voix lointaine de la jeune femme parvint jusqu'à eux puis quelques secondes plus tard, Carter apparut sur le seuil. Croisant son regard, elle s'immobilisa aussitôt et Jack découvrit avec une pointe de soulagement et de satisfaction une agitation évidente sur son visage pâle. Elle n'était donc pas si insensible. Elle avait feint.

La jeune femme resta figée plusieurs secondes, incitant involontairement Pete à poser une main sur son épaule.

- Sam ? ça ne va pas ?

Celle-ci reprit aussitôt ses esprits et sourit faiblement.

- Si… Si ça va, répondit-elle avant de s'avancer nerveusement vers son supérieur. Mon Colonel… ?

Jack attendit qu'elle parvienne à sa hauteur puis fit quelques pas supplémentaires afin de les éloigner davantage de Pete. Ce manège sembla troubler un peu plus la jeune femme qui pressa machinalement ses mains devant elle. Finalement, il s'arrêta à bonne distance de la maison et leva son regard sombre vers son second sans qu'aucun son ne passe pourtant la barrière de ses lèvres.

Qu'attendait-il pour parler ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester à court de mots. La gorge nouée, Sam se tourna vers la maison et découvrit Pete à l'entrée, les observant, les sourcils froncés. Et pour cause, leur gêne était palpable. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

- Mon Colonel ? Un problème à la base ? demanda-t-elle, devinant parfaitement que sa présence ici n'avait rien à voir avec le travail.  
- Non… en fait… Je voulais revenir sur ce que j'avais dit hier.

A ces mots, le cœur de Sam fit une embardée.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle se prit à imaginer… l'inimaginable… mais elle revint rapidement sur Terre.  
Que voulait-il rajouter exactement ? Que pouvait-il vouloir dire de plus ? Il avait été on ne peut plus clair.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Monsieur, répondit-elle donc, en baissant la tête afin de cacher ses sentiments.

Mais la voix ferme et assurée de Jack la lui fit rapidement redresser.

- Au contraire. Je veux que les choses soient bien claires.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, le regard ancré au sien afin de donner plus de poids à ses propos.

- Je garde toujours le contrôle, Carter. Quelle que soit la situation... Mais j'ai mes limites…

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent violemment et elle pressa de nouveau ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pendue à ses lèvres.

- Sept ans, c'est ma limite, finit-il avec une petite grimace d'excuse.

Certes, en avouant cela, il se mettait à nu. Lui dire que c'était avec elle et elle seule qu'il perdait son précieux sang froid le mettait en position de faiblesse. Mais au sourire tremblant puis éblouissant qui illumina soudain le visage de la jeune femme, Jack se détendit, heureux de retrouver cette complicité qu'il avait eu peur de ne jamais revoir.

Une nouvelle gêne s'instaura entre eux mais compte tenu de ces cinq derniers jours, elle leur sembla idyllique. Après un nouvel échange de sourires, Jack finit par retrouver ses esprits et se tourna vers Pete toujours sur le seuil. A la mine sombre qu'il arborait, il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié les différentes expressions qui s'étaient succédées sur leurs visages.

L'idée que Shanahan puisse voir en lui un rival le rassura étrangement. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas sûr des sentiments de Carter.

Jack sentit son assurance lui revenir et se permit même un signe de tête vers le jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

- Bon… Je vais y aller. On se voit à la base pour le p'tit dèj ?

La jeune femme acquiesça aussitôt avec entrain.

- Parfait…  
- … Parfait, répéta-t-il, amusé par l'emploi de ce mot.

Sam rougit un peu plus et après un dernier échange de sourires, Jack s'éloigna et rejoignit son 4X4.

La jeune femme le regarda partir avant de réaliser l'inconvenance de ce geste. Elle finit donc par se retourner vers Pete et s'avança vers lui, se recomposant une expression plus neutre. Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à son ami, elle y était parvenue en partie.

- Que voulait-il ? demanda Shanahan, nerveux.

Sam hésita un instant puis choisit de lui dire la vérité.

- Je me suis brouillée avec mon supérieur dernièrement, concernant... une mission passée. Il est simplement venu aplanir les choses.

Pete acquiesça machinalement.

- Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup de lui, pourtant vous semblez plutôt...

_«Intimes »_ ? songea la jeune femme avec une pointe de panique. Ils avaient l'air intimes ?

- ... bien vous entendre...

Sam soupira imperceptiblement.

- Nous travaillons ensemble depuis sept ans, Pete. Le fait qu'il soit mon supérieur a instauré une certaine distance entre nous mais il compte tout autant pour moi que Teal'c ou Daniel, mentit-elle avec une sincérité incroyable. Nous sommes amis. Si je ne parle pas souvent de lui c'est parce que nous n'avons que très peu de centres d'intérêt communs.

Lui lançant un sourire lumineux afin de clore le sujet, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rejoindre le SGC.

- Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, Chérie, lança tout à coup Pete dans son dos.

Sam se figea avant de se retourner, la mine gênée.

- Je suis désolée mais... J'ai un Briefing dans...

Elle s'interrompit, jetant un oeil à sa montre :

- ... dans trente cinq minutes, je dois absolument y être.

Devant l'air soudain déçu de Pete, Sam sentit sa culpabilité revenir au galop. Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je me rattraperai ce soir...

Hélas, en serait-elle seulement capable ? Elle tentait de se persuader qu'avec le temps, tout reviendrait à la normale mais pour l'heure, elle voulait profiter un maximum de la nouvelle intimité qui s'était créée avec son supérieur. Elle savait tout cela temporaire. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'une seule étreinte entre eux, alors pour l'heure, elle voulait mettre de côté sa relation avec Pete et savourer chaque moment avec le Colonel O'Neill.

Oh, certes, elle savait son comportement répréhensible et malhonnête vis à vis de Shanahan mais... le mal était fait. Et la seule chose qui pouvait encore se passer entre Jack et elle était quelques sourires ambigus, quelques regards brûlants...  
Bref, rien de vraiment méchant...

**A SUIVRE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews!! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! :) Voilà la suite:**

*******

Sam parvint au SGC près d'une heure et demi plus tard. Des bouchons, conséquences d'un accident survenu sur l'autoroute, avaient rendu la circulation presque inexistante sur plusieurs kilomètres... Lorsqu'elle arriva à la base, elle se trouvait dans un état d'énervement extrême. Saluant du bout des lèvres les soldats qu'elle croisait chemin faisant, elle entra en trombe dans les vestiaires afin de se changer et courut plus qu'elle ne marcha pour rejoindre le mess. Hélas, lorsqu'elle passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle ne trouva nul trace de son équipe et ressortit la mort dans l'âme.

Elle se fustigea aussitôt de se sentir si abattue pour un simple repas manqué... mais après ce qui s'était passé avec le Colonel, elle se faisait une joie de partager ce petit moment avec lui.  
_  
__« Je garde toujours le contrôle, Carter. Quelle que soit la situation... Mais j'ai mes limites… Sept ans, c'est ma limite. »_

Comment pourrait-elle seulement oublier un jour ces paroles... ? Certes, Jack O'Neill parlait peu, mais lorsqu'il lui arrivait de lâcher quelque chose sur ses sentiments... il ne le faisait pas à moitié.

Ce fut donc dans un état d'abattement absolu qu'elle rejoignit son labo. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de celui-ci, des voix lui parvinrent et un sourire vint inévitablement étirer ses lèvres.

- Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Teal'c ! On a été le voir trois fois ! Vous voulez ma mort ?  
- Vous avez pourtant vu les autres épisodes près d'une dizaine de fois, O'Neill.  
- En vidéo ! Et parce que vous les aviez loués sans demander notre avis ! Il sort en DVD dans moins de quatre mois ! On pourra se le regarder à ce moment-là !

Sam, le coeur en pleine effervescence, fit silencieusement les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son laboratoire et découvrit les trois membres de son équipe, assis autour de son bureau.

- Au cinéma, l'effet est indéniablement meilleur, répondit le Jaffa, buté.  
- Daniel, je vous en prie... supplia Jack en se levant. A vous de jouer, moi je n'en...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en découvrant la jeune femme à l'entrée. Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt.

- ... peux plus... finit-il cependant pour les deux hommes.

Ceux-ci se tournèrent de suite vers la cause de cette courte interruption.

- Ah Sam ! Je commençais à mourir de faim ! s'exclama Daniel en se levant à son tour, suivi du Jaffa.  
- Désolée... il y avait des bouchons...

Jack lui lança un sourire joyeux en s'avançant vers elle.

- C'est ce qu'on nous a dit... On y va ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfonça dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches. Surprise par les propos de son supérieur, Sam se tourna vers Daniel.

- Il s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir arriver alors il s'est renseigné... répondit-il à sa question muette.  
- Oh... murmura-t-elle, gênée par le clin d'oeil entendu qui suivit cette remarque.

Etait-ce son comportement vis à vis d'elle qui avait changé ou était-ce simplement la situation particulière qui rendait ce genre d'attention extrêmement ambiguë ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Il lui semblait, pourtant, qu'il avait toujours été ainsi. Un retour à la normale était donc bien à présager.

Sam sentit brusquement sa soudaine bonne humeur fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle grogna aussitôt tandis que son coeur se serrait déjà de regrets.

***

La présence de son supérieur à table parvint cependant rapidement à la dérider ce qui, dans un sens, était plutôt paradoxal. Il était à la fois la raison de sa peine et le seul remède à son cafard naissant.

Le petit déjeuner s'écoula tranquillement et les quelques membres du SGC encore présents à cette heure un peu tardive de la matinée purent constater la bonne ambiance de l'équipe. Tout semblait donc rentrer dans l'ordre... mais brusquement, un bruit tonitruant se fit au milieu du mess.

SG1 s'était levée d'un même mouvement, leurs plateaux dans les mains lorsque le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter lâchèrent ces derniers dans un ensemble parfait, provoquant un son assourdissant de verre et de porcelaine brisés. Toutes les têtes convergèrent inévitablement vers eux mais au lieu de découvrir les deux militaires à genoux en train de tenter de réparer les dégâts, ceux-ci étaient tout bonnement en train de... s'embrasser.

Tous, y compris Daniel et Teal'c, restèrent bien quelques dizaines de secondes, les yeux écarquillés, observant avec un ahurissement non feint Jack faire basculer la jeune femme sur l'une des tables du mess. Sam, les bras autour du cou de son supérieur, répondait à son appel en enlaçant ses hanches puissantes de ses longues jambes.

Leurs gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent bientôt dans le silence total de la pièce.

- Euh... Jack ? réagit finalement Daniel au bout d'un instant.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes mais le bruit d'un tee-shirt qu'on déchire le fit s'avancer vivement vers son ami. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'assaillant mais comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, il raffermit sa prise afin de l'écarter de la jeune femme.

- Jack ?!

Cette fois-ci, il parvint à retenir toute son attention... L'espace d'un instant, en effet, O'Neill interrompit son étreinte pour se retourner vers lui et Daniel eut juste le temps de grimacer devant le regard assassin que lui renvoya son ami avant de se retrouver propulsé quelques mètres plus loin par un puissant uppercut.

Ce fut le coup d'envoi d'un combat opposant O'Neill et Carter aux autres membres présents du SGC. A peine débarrassé de Daniel, Jack s'était pourtant retourné vers la jeune femme, fondant de nouveau sur ses lèvres offertes, caressant son ventre en partie dénudée. Sam avait profité de l'éloignement de son supérieur pour ôter sa ceinture et commençait à dégrafer celle de Jack. Mais une poigne de fer s'abattit sur les épaules de l'homme, l'éloignant inexorablement de la jeune femme et provoquant un concert de protestations rageuses.

Ils durent s'y prendre à plusieurs pour arriver à bout du Colonel O'Neill et du Major Carter et bon nombre se retrouvèrent à terre, plus que sonnés... mais lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent à les immobiliser, d'un même mouvement, les deux militaires cessèrent de se débattre et s'évanouirent sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Oui, alors là... On a un problème... souligna inutilement Daniel en regardant ses deux amis à ses pieds.

***

Lorsque Jack s'éveilla, il se sentait étrangement... fourbu. Ses poings le faisaient souffrir, signe d'un combat récent, et le bip répétitif des moniteurs de contrôle lui apprit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Dans un grognement, il ouvrit les yeux ce qui lui valut d'être aussitôt assailli par une lumière vive braquée sur son oeil droit.

- Raaaahl, Doc ! Vous ne pourriez pas attendre deux secondes avant de me balancer ça dans la rétine !  
- Désolée, Colonel. Mais je dois vérifier votre...  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant gentiment mais fermement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Où est mon équipe ?  
- On est là, Jack, répondit aussitôt Daniel. Tout va bien.

O'Neill, rassuré, passa une main molle sur son visage et tenta une seconde ouverture des yeux. Il croisa alors le regard bleu de son ami... auréolé d'un joli coquard.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Jack, les sourcils froncés.  
- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?  
- De quoi je dois me souvenir ?

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel, laissant le soin à Teal'c de prendre le relais. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour vers Jack et ce dernier faillit s'étrangler. Le visage du Jaffa portait lui aussi les marques de violents coups.

- Bon sang ! Qui vous a fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il, non pas soucieux de la santé de Teal'c mais davantage admiratif devant un tel exploit !  
- C'est vous, O'Neill, répondit sobrement le Jaffa.

Les mots qui allaient franchir le barrage de ses lèvres s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre du SGC était pris d'une soudaine crise de violence pour X raison...

Une sourde angoisse vint alors lui vriller le coeur.

- Où est Carter ?  
- Elle est là, indiqua aussitôt Janet en désignant le lit à côté de lui. Elle va bien.  
- Je l'ai frappée ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant afin de regarder la jeune femme de plus près.

Aucune trace de bleus n'était cependant visible.

- Pas vraiment non...

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, perdant patience devant des réponses aussi laconiques, finit par se redresser complètement.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ici !?  
- Nous aimerions bien le savoir, Colonel ! répondit la voix autoritaire du Général Hammond qui pénétrait à l'instant dans l'infirmerie.

Jack, un peu douché par l'accusation non voilée dans le ton de son supérieur, fronça les sourcils.

- Mais moi aussi, Mon Général ! se récria-t-il aussitôt.  
- Vous n'avez aucun souvenir ? intervint Janet pour apaiser les esprits.  
- Me souvenir de quoi ?! s'exclama de nouveau Jack en frottant nerveusement sa mâchoire en signe de réflexion. Tout ce dont je me rappelle... c'est le petit déjeuner au mess.  
- Et après ? insista le Docteur Frasier.

O'Neill se concentra mais finit par secouer la tête en grimaçant.

- Après... Je me suis réveillé ici.

Tandis que tous se concertèrent du regard, Jack grogna de nouveau d'une voix lente, trahissant son extrême agacement.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté de me dire ce que j'ai fait... ?

***

Près d'une heure plus tard, Jack, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, se regardait en train d'allonger Samantha Carter sur la table du mess. Jetant un regard gêné sur sa droite, il observa le profil fin de la jeune femme, qui, tout comme lui, contemplait les images défilées sur l'écran avec un ahurissement non feint.

En salle de Briefing depuis quelques minutes seulement, entourés de Daniel, Teal'c, du Général Hammond et du Docteur Frasier, les deux militaires apprenaient grâce à la vidéo surveillance du mess les raisons de leur arrivée à l'infirmerie... et de la colère de leur supérieur.

Malgré la situation plus que compromettante, Jack ne put empêcher son coeur de battre des records de vitesse en observant avec quelle passion Carter le serrait contre elle, avec quelle fièvre elle l'embrassait... Et inévitablement, des sensations réelles et vécues vinrent se joindre à la vision de leurs deux corps enlacés. Il dut même étouffer un grognement lorsque son second, à l'écran, se cambra brusquement vers lui, frottant impatiemment ses reins contre les siens. Il imagina aisément les conséquences que ce simple geste avait du avoir sur ses sens.

Et ce fut ce moment que choisit Daniel pour l'interrompre... Lorsqu'il se vit « repousser » le jeune homme, Jack haussa involontairement les épaules.

C'est sûr... Danny Boy avait mal choisi son moment...

Il leva alors un regard désolé vers Daniel qui accepta avec raideur cette excuse plus que légère... Mais avec Jack, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à davantage...

Se raclant la gorge devant la froideur de Jackson, O'Neill reporta son attention sur la jeune femme à l'écran qui avait à présent les mains au niveau de sa braguette. Il sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter au visage...

- Vous faites quoi avec ma ceinture, là ? demanda-t-il malgré lui, faisant inévitablement rougir son second.  
- Colonel ! protesta aussitôt Hammond devant une telle légèreté.  
- Désolé...

S'estimant en position de faiblesse, Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner la situation en dérision...

Eh bien quoi ? Il avait de bonnes raisons, non ? Elle était bien en train de lui enlever son pantalon !

Dans un soupir tremblant, Jack reporta son attention sur l'écran tandis qu'une bataille faisait à présent rage. Autant Carter et lui faisaient pleuvoir les coups, autant leurs assaillants tentaient tant bien que mal de les épargner en évitant de les frapper. Avec un sentiment dérangeant de fierté cependant, il se vit flanquer deux volées à Teal'c, le prenant par surprise, avant de se faire immobiliser par quatre hommes. Carter, de son côté, ne restait pas inactive. Elle envoya plusieurs soldats au tapis mais finit à son tour par être stoppée.

Puis, brusquement, ils s'effondrèrent.

Hammond leva la main et, à l'aide d'une télécommande, arrêta la bande.

- Alors ? Toujours aucun souvenir ?  
- Aucun, Mon Général, répondit Jack qui avait finalement retrouvé ses esprits grâce à ce petit interlude musclé.  
- Et vous, Major Carter ?  
- Je ne me souviens de rien, Monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Jack observa le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait était prévisible. Cela s'était passé en plein milieu du mess, avec des caméras pour tout enregistrer et près d'une douzaine de témoins... A l'heure qu'il est, tout le SGC devait être au courant...

- Docteur Frasier ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose dans leurs analyses ? demanda Hammond.  
- Rien du tout, hélas. Pas la moindre anomalie... répliqua-t-elle à contre coeur.

Jack grimaça avec agacement.

- Je crois qu'on sait tous qui est responsable de ça, non ? Toujours pas de nouvelles de Thor ?  
- Aucune. Major Carter, auriez-vous une idée de la raison de votre comportement, s'il n'est pas médical ?

Sam redressa la tête, un peu perdue.

- Eh bien... L'hypnose, peut-être, Mon Général.

Janet acquiesça aussitôt.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé dans leurs analyses après leur enlèvement, précisa Fraisier. L'hypnose me semble en effet une hypothèse tout à fait plausible. Il faudrait faire venir le Docteur MacKenzie.  
- Très bien, occupez-vous-en, ordonna Hammond.

Jack leva aussitôt la main.

- Euh... L'hypnose ? Je passe mon tour...

Il y avait certaine chose qu'il n'avait pas très envie de révéler. En plus, perdre le contrôle n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Son regard se posa cependant sur Sam.  
_  
__Enfin... ça dépend... _soupira-t-il intérieurement.

- Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dira de faire, Colonel, intervint Hammond, dont la patience avait été mise à rude épreuve depuis plusieurs jours.

Puis se levant, il se tourna une dernière fois vers eux avant de sortir :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes tous les deux consignés dans vos quartiers.  
- A vos ordres, répondirent aussitôt les deux officiers.

***

Jack et Sam durent passer le reste de la journée et la nuit suivante dans leurs quartiers respectifs. La jeune femme appela bien évidemment Pete afin de le prévenir qu'un incident l'obligeait à rester consignée à la base.

Le lendemain matin, Janet pénétra dans la chambre de son amie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Le Docteur MacKenzie vient d'arriver. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Le Major Carter grimaça aussitôt, les traits tendus.

- Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas pressée de subir cet interrogatoire...  
- Sam... Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ! Tu n'es pas prisonnière !  
- Peut-être, mais je risque de révéler des choses que je préfèrerais garder secrètes, si tu vois où je veux en venir... répondit-elle, un regard entendu braqué sur le jeune médecin.

Janet se tut quelques instants avant d'enfoncer nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

- Tu sais... commença-t-elle après hésitations. Le Général n'a pas été dupe.

Sam se figea aussitôt, la peur au ventre.

- Quoi ?... De quoi parles-tu ?  
- De ce que lui a dit le Colonel. Ça l'a arrangé de prendre ça pour argent comptant mais uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre SG1.

Carter ferma les yeux, rouge de honte. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son front avant de redresser la tête.

- ... Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Au regard entendu qu'il m'a lancé lorsque je lui ai remis le rapport de vos analyses... Et puis...

_« ... A l'avenir, Major Frasier, lorsque des cas plus ou moins similaires se présenteront, j'aimerais assez que vous me fassiez deux rapports. Un officiel et un officieux. »_

Au-delà du ton sec employé par le Général, l'utilisation de son grade et non de sa fonction de médecin avait fait comprendre à Janet qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la falsification du rapport. Heureusement, il n'avait pris aucune sanction contre elle, mais elle avait retenu la leçon et avait parfaitement saisi la menace.

- Je suis désolée, Janet... répondit aussitôt Sam, consciente des risques qu'avait pris la jeune femme pour elle.  
- Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que le Général soit au courant et qu'il vous couvre. Après tout, il est normal qu'il croit sur parole les dires de son second, répliqua Janet, un sourire au coin. Et comme aucune preuve ne vient le détromper, il n'a aucune raison de faire un rapport à l'Etat Major.

Sam lui rendit son sourire, en partie rassurée.

- Quant à cette séance d'hypnose, poursuivit Frasier, le Général a tenu à voir les questions qui vous seront posées. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Il n'y aura pas de piège.

Carter sentit ses dernières peurs disparaître.

- Merci...

***

Lorsque Jack, accompagné de Teal'c et de Daniel, pénétra dans la salle, tous étaient déjà sur place. Le Docteur MacKenzie trônait au centre de la pièce assis sur un tabouret de métal, avec en face de lui Carter installée sur un siège un peu plus confortable. Derrière le psychiatre, Janet et Hammond attendaient debout que la séance d'hypnose commence.

Jack croisa aussitôt le regard de son second et se sentit malgré lui soulagé de ne pas se trouver à sa place. Et tant pis s'il passait pour un pleutre ! L'idée de parler de choses qu'il estimait personnelles devant une tierce personne sans en avoir conscience lui semblait plus que jamais... dangereuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir injecté un léger tranquillisant à Sam et commencé l'hypnose, la jeune femme sembla entrer dans un état semi-comateux. La voix calme de MacKenzie s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Quel est votre nom et grade ? demanda-t-il.  
- Major Samantha Carter, répondit-elle d'un ton étrangement atone.  
- Bien... Où étiez-vous et que faisiez-vous juste avant d'être enlevée par Loki?  
- Je me trouvais dans mon laboratoire. J'expérimentais l'utilisation du Naquadria sur le module de particules trouvé sur P3X564...

La sentant partir sur des détails techniques qui n'avaient ici aucun rapport avec leur problème, Hammond fit un geste de la main afin que MacKenzie coupe court à cette explication.

- Très bien, Major. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?  
- ... Il y a eu un flash blanc et l'instant d'après je me suis retrouvée dans un vaisseau Asgard.  
- Il y avait quelqu'un avec vous ?  
- Thor.

Un sursaut incrédule vint secouer l'assistance.

- Thor ? répéta MacKenzie, répondant à la question muette du Général Hammond.  
- Enfin, un Asgard prétendant être Thor.  
- Mais il s'agissait de Loki, c'est cela ?  
- C'est ce que nous avons découvert, le Colonel O'Neill et moi après notre réveil.

Le soulagement dans la pièce était perceptible.

- Revenons-en au moment de votre arrivée dans le vaisseau. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
- L'Asgard me demanda de le suivre, ayant un problème qu'il désirait me soumettre. Il me fit pénétrer dans une sorte de laboratoire contenant une machine sophistiquée qu'il me présenta comme étant un activateur temporel. Il me plaça à l'intérieur du dispositif, prétextant l'utilité de mes compétences concernant...

Jack décrocha quelques instants, fouillant dans ses souvenirs afin d'y trouver un semblant de similitude avec les propos de Carter. En vain. Que n'aurait-il donné pour éviter cette fichue séance d'hypnose. Restait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune femme en dise suffisamment pour les aider à y voir plus clair...

- Et ensuite ?  
- Ensuite, je me suis évanouie.

MacKenzie se tourna vers Hammond, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Dois-je aller plus loin ?  
- Vous le pouvez ?  
- C'est possible. Tout dépend de la profondeur de son sommeil lors de son évanouissement.  
- Alors allez-y.

Le psychiatre fit un signe à Janet qui s'avança pour faire une autre injection.

- Eh ! intervint Jack aussitôt. C'est pas dangereux, ça, au moins ?  
- Du tout, répondit la jeune femme en souriant avant de rejoindre sa place aux côtés d'Hammond.

O'Neill maugréa dans sa barbe mais reprit lui aussi sa pose initiale, les bras croisés sur son torse. MacKenzie reprit la parole, incitant Sam à se détendre.

- Que ressentiez-vous, ainsi endormie ?  
- J'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs... J'ai senti ensuite quelque chose de froid et de dur dans mon dos et j'ai compris que je venais d'être allongée sur quelque chose. J'ai entendu... des pas autour de moi. C'était léger, comme ceux d'un enfant... On m'a déshabillée...

La voix de la jeune femme semblait encore plus ensommeillée qu'avant. Jack observait ses traits détendus, appréhendant ce qui ne tarderait pas à être dit...

- ... J'ai entendu un léger sifflement... poursuivit-elle dans un souffle, obligeant l'assemblée à dresser l'oreille pour l'entendre. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux !

Sa voix avait brusquement pris plus de force, les faisant presque sursauter.

- Vous avez ouvert les yeux ? répéta MacKenzie, l'incitant à poursuivre.  
- J'ai senti quelque chose changer en moi, dit-elle, le souffle soudain saccadé.

Jack commença à sentir la nervosité l'envahir. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, là...

- Quelque chose ? De quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda cependant le psychiatre.  
- De désir... soupira-t-elle, faisant involontairement dresser les poils des bras de Jack. J'ai alors tourné la tête et j'ai vu le Colonel O'Neill à côté de moi... Il était nu... Il me regardait...

Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus la respiration de Sam se faisait chaotique, rendant ses propos plus troublants encore pour Jack.

- J'avais envie de lui... J'avais... envie de le sentir en moi...

Cette fois-ci, n'y tenant plus, O'Neill se racla la gorge de façon suggestive et Hammond se tourna vers le psychiatre.

- Mettez un terme à cela.  
- Euh... Oui...

Pendant que MacKenzie s'employait à calmer la jeune femme, Jack se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et croisa le regard amusé de Daniel.

- Si vous voulez que je rende symétrique le coquard que vous avez à l'oeil droit, Danny Boy, continuez de sourire comme ça... menaça-t-il, partagé entre la gêne et l'agacement.

Hélas, ses menaces n'eurent que peu d'effets...

- Comment peut-on faire pour savoir s'il s'agit bien d'hypnose ? demanda alors Hammond.  
- Tout semble l'indiquer, répondit Janet. Le Major Carter s'est brusquement réveillée avec... une certaine envie...  
- Et y a-t-il un moyen d'y remédier ?  
- Il faudrait que je sache déjà de quel stimuli il s'agit, intervint MacKenzie.

Et de sa voix la plus posée, celui-ci demanda à la jeune femme de se concentrer sur l'avant réveil.

- Allez-y... Focalisez vos pensées sur cet instant. Revivez ce moment et déterminez exactement ce qui vous a éveillé...

Haussant les sourcils, Jack jeta un oeil vers Janet, puis Hammond. Perplexe, il s'avança vers son supérieur.

- Euh... murmura-t-il avec appréhension. C'est peut-être pas très malin de faire ça... Elle risque de...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Celle-ci mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il rencontra le regard bleu et limpide de la jeune femme. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait propulsé en arrière, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui par un savant balayage. Il tomba lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé, puis sentit peser brusquement sur lui un corps souple et fin qu'il reconnut sans peine.

- Carter... grogna-t-il, avant d'être bâillonné par une bouche avide.

Cette situation, étrangement familière, le ramena quelques années auparavant dans un vestiaire... Mais à cette époque, bien qu'elle lui plaisait déjà énormément, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant tandis que ses mains souples tiraient sur son tee-shirt afin de caresser la peau de son ventre, et qu'elle frottait impatiemment ses reins contre les siens.

Et personne pour l'aider... évidemment !

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Faites quelque chose ! rugit-il, tentant de repousser les assauts de la jeune femme avec cependant une mollesse significative.

Il sentit rapidement Carter s'éloigner, tirée en arrière par les bras puissants de Teal'c et de Daniel. Puis, sans raison aucune, Sam sembla se tasser sur elle-même et s'évanouit.

Jack ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant à retrouver une respiration un peu moins anarchique. Il se redressa finalement, toujours assis à même le sol et posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres.

Il sentait encore la douceur de sa bouche, la tiédeur de sa langue... Ses mains sur sa peau, sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse... Et le mouvement lascif et si diablement suggestif de ses reins contre lui...

Il fallait absolument que cette histoire se termine, sinon il allait devenir complètement fou...

- Jack ?... ça va ? demanda Daniel, inquiet par l'immobilité de son ami.  
- Non... Non ça ne va pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il en se remettant vivement sur ses pieds.

Jetant un regard agacé vers l'objet de son tourment, il s'éloigna du groupe et s'adossa au mur opposé avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait sérieusement besoin de se calmer...

Ses compagnons ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre le problème de leur ami et se détournèrent pudiquement. Hammond, parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait se tourna vers MacKenzie, la mine fermée.

- Vous auriez pu prévoir ça ! lâcha-t-il sèchement, n'appréciant décidément pas la tournure des évènements.  
- Je... Je suis désolé... Mais ça nous a appris quelque chose.  
- Et quoi exactement ?  
- La raison de leur évanouissement, répondit Janet, penchée sur Sam, tandis qu'un brancard pénétrait déjà dans la pièce.

MacKenzie acquiesça.

- Il semblerait que l'évanouissement soit dû à l'annulation de l'ordre qui les incite à... s'accoupler. Lorsqu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne pourront pas aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte et bien... ils perdent connaissance.  
- Et c'est tout ?

Le psychiatre grimaça un sourire, gêné.

- Euh... oui.  
- Pourquoi on fait ça ? demanda alors Jack, à l'autre bout de la pièce. A quoi ça sert à Loki alors qu'il n'a aucun moyen d'analyser quoique ce soit ?

Cette question pour le moins évidente, imposa le silence dans la pièce tandis que Sam, allongée sur le brancard sortait de la pièce pour être conduite à l'infirmerie.

- Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose... répondit Janet. Mais quoi ? On vous a fait passer tous les scanners possibles, on n'a rien trouvé.  
- Je propose une hypnose du Colonel O'Neill, intervint brusquement MacKenzie.

Jack se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, totalement dégrisé, cette fois-ci. Mais avant même de pouvoir protester, la voix d'Hammond retentit, lui venant en aide.

- Le Colonel a reçu un entraînement spécial pour combattre l'utilisation de drogue ou de manipulation diverse. Je doute que l'hypnose marche sur lui.  
- C'est vrai, ça ! acquiesça aussitôt Jack, ravi.  
- Le tranquillisant utilisé a été étudié spécialement pour ce cas de figure, intervint alors Janet en grimaçant un sourire d'excuse vers le Colonel.  
- Génial...  
- Très bien. Alors allez-y, approuva Hammond.

Jack soupira, maudissant intérieurement tous les médecins de la planète et les psychiatres, en particulier. Il allait leur montrer qu'aucune drogue ne pouvait venir à bout de son mental !

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Votre nom et grade ?  
- Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
- Colonel, je voudrais revenir sur ce qui s'est passé au mess, hier matin, juste avant votre évanouissement. Vous étiez en train de manger ?  
- Nous venions de terminer.  
- Où se trouvait le Major Carter ?  
- Devant moi, debout, elle aussi.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ?

Le regard de Jack sembla se voiler.

- Un son... une sorte de sifflement presque imperceptible... puis ce désir au creux des reins... grogna-t-il, la voix soudain plus rauque.  
- Un sifflement ? intervint Daniel. Sam aussi en a parlé. Mais d'où peut-il provenir ? Et comment Loki pourrait être sûr que ce son arriverait régulièrement ?  
- Il pourrait l'envoyer de son vaisseau ? Le téléporter, en quelque sorte ? demanda Hammond, tandis que MacKenzie mettait Jack en attente.  
- Je ne pense pas, répondit Janet. Mais il faudra demander confirmation au Major Carter.

Un silence méditatif se fit dans la pièce avant que le psychiatre ne se tourne vers le Général Hammond.

- Je ne pense pas apprendre quoique ce soit de plus. Je peux en revanche tenter une contre-hypnose. Il faudra juste éviter d'en parler au Colonel. Nous risquerions de provoquer un blocage.  
- Très bien, allez-y.

MacKenzie acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son cobaye. De sa voix calme et posée, il tenta la contre-hypnose. A la place d'un violent désir, Jack ne ressentirait plus qu'une paix et un certain bien-être.

- Vous prononcerez alors « Loki, ça a marché ». Répétez après moi : « Loki, ça a marché ».  
- Loki, ça a marché...  
- Parfait.

MacKenzie se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée afin de s'expliquer:

- Lorsque le stimuli s'enclenchera, si tout va bien, au lieu de... "sauter" sur le Major Carter, le Colonel O'Neill devrait rester conscient et dire "Loki, ça a marché".  
- Très bien, acquiesça Hammond tandis que le médecin reportait son attention sur Jack.

- Je vais à présent compter jusqu'à trois. Lorsque j'arriverai à la fin du décompte, vous vous réveillerez et vous aurez oublié tout ce que je viens de dire...

MacKenzie fit une légère pose avant de reprendre :

- Un... Deux... Trois.

Jack ré-ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et retrouva son expression perpétuellement blasée.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, hein ? Pffff ! Je vous l'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Ilai, Lili26, Tigrou19 et Nelly pour vos reviews!!!! Ce chapitre est pour tous les amoureux de Pete! :D**

***

Sam repassa juste après pour subir la même contre-hypnose et ce, dans le plus grand secret. Janet avait émis l'hypothèse qu'en plus d'un stimuli sonore, une proximité prolongée pouvait provoquer l'hypnose de Loki. Daniel, Teal'c, le Docteur Frasier et le Général Hammond s'étaient donc réunis pour mettre au point un test qui n'attirerait pas les soupçons des deux cobayes. Il fallait s'assurer rapidement de l'effet de la contre-hypnose. Le SGC ne pouvait se passer plus longtemps de sa meilleure équipe.

Daniel avait donc proposé un déjeuner chez l'un d'entre eux, chose qu'ils leur arrivaient de faire de temps en temps. L'anniversaire de Janet était passé de plusieurs semaines mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, jusqu'ici, de le fêter comme il se doit. Le prétexte était donc tout trouvé.

Comme très souvent, la maison du Colonel O'Neill fut réquisitionnée pour l'occasion. Elle était plus spacieuse que les autres et le jardin permettait des barbecues simples et conviviaux.

Assise dans le salon de Jack, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, Janet regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en dix minutes.

- Eh bien ? Vous semblez nerveuse ? signala Daniel en pénétrant dans la pièce par la porte-fenêtre.

Il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, un soda dans la main. Il avait bien tenté de prendre une bière mais un concert de protestation s'était aussitôt élevé autour de lui...

- J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Sam, ce matin...

Janet se leva brusquement, jeta un oeil dehors et, apercevant Jack à bonne distance, se pencha vers Daniel :

- Elle m'a dit que Pete allait peut-être venir avec elle...  
- Aïe... grimaça aussitôt le jeune homme. Si jamais l'expérience tourne mal...  
- Peter Shanahan risque, en effet de ne pas apprécier, intervint Teal'c, les faisant sursauter.

Un long silence méditatif se fit, avant que Daniel ne reprenne la parole.

- Au fait... Quelqu'un a pensé à la possibilité que la contre-hypnose ne marche pas ?

Teal'c et Janet se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Comment fera-t-on pour les séparer ? finit-il, posant un doigt précautionneux sur son oeil droit encore douloureux.

Il avait fallu pas moins de neuf hommes pour arriver à bout du Colonel et du Major... Nul doute qu'à quatre, ils ne feraient pas le poids...

Teal'c eu un haussement de sourcil significatif. Jusqu'à récemment, le Jaffa n'avait jamais vraiment eu à affronter un O'Neill ailleurs que sur un ring improvisé. Leurs entraînements ne lui avaient pas réellement fait apprécier la véritable force de son ami. En fin guerrier, celui-ci avait su s'adapter à sa corpulence et trouver le moyen de le prendre par surprise, l'assommant presque avec seulement deux coups. O'Neill était vraiment plein de surprise.

Une bouffée de fierté vint le prendre alors aux tripes. Le Colonel pouvait rivaliser avec n'importe quel Jaffa... Et c'était sans conteste grâce à son entraînement.

Le sourire satisfait de Teal'c lui valut quelques regards circonspects puis Janet finit par se diriger vers l'entrée.

- J'ai ma trousse de soin dans la voiture. Je vais préparer des seringues de tranquillisant. J'en mettrai juste assez pour l'assommer un peu. Normalement, le déclencheur qui annule l'ordre en cas d'incapacité d'accouplement devrait faire le reste.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sam qui levait déjà la main pour sonner. Passé l'instant de surprise, les deux femmes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Jetant un oeil derrière la nouvelle arrivante, Janet fut soulager de ne voir nul trace de Shanahan.

- J'ai amené le gâteau puisque les cadeaux ont déjà été donnés depuis longtemps ! s'exclama Sam en levant un petit carton enrubanné.

Frasier lança un regard lourd de sens vers les deux hommes dans son dos et un sourire complice vint éclairer leurs visages. Sam observa leur manège quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Laissez-moi deviner ? Il y aura trois desserts différents ?  
- Quatre ! Tu as oublié celui du Colonel, répondit gaiement Janet.  
- Eh bien ! Au moins, on aura le choix ! s'exclama Sam en entrant dans la maison.  
- Pete n'est pas avec toi, finalement ?

Carter leva un regard soudain nerveux vers ses amis, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, à la recherche de la seule personne non présente dans la pièce.

- En fait, si. Il a tenu à venir pour vous rencontrer enfin. Il est juste parti garer la voiture.  
- Ah.

Un silence gêné s'instaura, rapidement interrompu par Daniel. Avec un sourire, il prit le petit carton que tenait encore Sam dans ses mains.

- Tant mieux ! On va pouvoir faire connaissance ! On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler.

La jeune femme jeta un regard reconnaissant vers son ami puis entendit des pas se rapprocher dans son dos. Pete apparut finalement à ses côtés, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour !

Les présentations furent rapidement faites puisque Shanahan connaissait déjà de vue la plupart d'entre eux.

- Où est le Colonel ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant.  
- Dehors, il s'occupe du barbecue.  
- Très bien... Allons-y.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix atone avec la désagréable sensation d'aller tout droit à l'échafaud. Sentant la main de Pete sur sa hanche, elle choisit de passer par la porte-fenêtre du salon afin de l'obliger à lâcher prise avant d'arriver devant son supérieur. Le malaise ressenti à l'idée de les voir se rencontrer pour la deuxième fois s'accentua davantage lorsqu'il apparut sous ses yeux.

Vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un pantalon beige, sa haute taille lui sembla plus impressionnante encore. Il lui tournait le dos, une bière dans une main et l'autre, occupée à attiser le feu du barbecue.

- Ah Carter ! Il ne manquait plus que vous, dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

Il ne s'était même pas retourné et pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là. Sam préféra ne pas regarder Pete. A coup sûr, c'était le genre de détail qu'il ne devait pas particulièrement apprécier.

Après quelques secondes à déplacer les braises, Jack finit par se retourner, un sourire sur les lèvres mais celui-ci se figea brusquement tandis que son regard brun glissait sur elle pour se poser finalement sur Shanahan.

- Ah... Un invité surprise ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
- Oui... Vous connaissez Pete, Mon Colonel.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent sobrement de la tête et un silence pesant s'instaura. Au bout d'un instant cependant, les bonnes manières de Jack reprirent le dessus.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
- Une bière, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son compagnon : Pete ?  
- Pareil, merci.  
- Vous surveillez le feu, Carter ? demanda Jack pour la forme avant de passer devant eux pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Sam avisa aussitôt la glacière à côté de la table déjà mise et sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle aurait du se sentir en partie heureuse de voir le Colonel si ouvertement jaloux... enfin, ouvertement pour quiconque le connaissait un peu... mais bien au contraire. L'idée de lui faire mal lui était insupportable.

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent sur ses entre-faits, puis Janet quelques secondes plus tard. Jack revint juste après, plusieurs packs de bières dans les mains. Il prit ensuite la glacière afin de la remplir mais Sam eut juste le temps de voir que celle-ci n'était pas entièrement vide avant qu'elle ne soit soustraite à sa vue. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent puis Jack se détourna.

Il avait simplement eu besoin d'une minute ou deux pour se reprendre. Juste ça, pour pouvoir supporter de la voir avec un autre.

Les minutes s'engrenaient dans une ambiance partagée. Daniel et Janet tentaient de combler le silence qu'un Jack particulièrement taciturne provoquait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait lors d'un repas ou d'une soirée. Le Colonel O'Neill, compte tenu de ses responsabilités, se montrait parfois soucieux ou peu bavard mais jusqu'ici, jamais cela n'avait engendré une atmosphère si pesante.

Bref, ce repas avait tout du fiasco.

Mais c'est lorsque les quatre desserts furent placés sur la table que les choses se gâtèrent...

- Loki, ça a marché !

La voix de Samantha Carter s'était élevée par-dessus les chants à l'intention de Janet, provoquant un silence total autour d'elle. D'un même mouvement, tous s'étaient tournés vers la jeune femme... avant de jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le Colonel O'Neill qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Oh...oh... grommela Daniel tandis que Jack délaissait le barbecue qu'il était en train d'éteindre au profit de son second. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur lui ?  
- Quoi ? demanda Sam, encore surprise des paroles qui s'étaient échappées de sa bouche malgré elle.

Elle croisa alors le regard brûlant de son supérieur à quelques pas d'elle, et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- Que... quoi ? balbutia-t-elle, les yeux soudain exorbités. Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?

Le coup d'envoi fut donné lorsque la chaise qui barrait le passage de Jack tomba par terre dans un bruit assourdissant. Instinctivement, Sam se releva, prête à supporter l'assaut et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva allongée sur la table après qu'O'Neill, d'un geste vif, l'aie débarrassée des quelques verres, gâteaux et assiettes qui s'y trouvaient.

Le coeur sur le point d'exploser, Sam sentit brusquement les lèvres de son supérieur écraser sa bouche et sa langue se frayer déjà un passage jusqu'à elle. Agrippée à la table, Sam ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver un peu d'emprise sur son corps, et son souffle que la surprise avait rendu plus qu'anarchique.

Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Il fallait qu'elle le repousse. Ils n'étaient pas seuls... Ils n'étaient pas seuls...

Dans un suprême effort, elle posa les mains sur ses larges épaules mais la chaleur de sa peau sous le fin tee-shirt lui fit perdre tout désir d'éloignement...

Elle sentit alors ses lèvres brûlantes déserter sa bouche et caresser sa gorge. Ses mains puissantes glissaient déjà sous sa robe légère, remontant le long de ses cuisses fuselées pour agripper ses fesses et la plaquer un peu plus sous lui.

Le cri rageur d'un homme et les protestations de voix plus connues ne lui parvenaient qu'à travers un épais brouillard. L'espace d'un instant, les lèvres de Jack quittèrent sa peau et le bruit d'un coup de poing la fit redescendre sur Terre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Pete se trouvait un peu plus loin, allongé sur le sol, se tenant la mâchoire en grimaçant.

Daniel et Teal'c prirent le relais, tentant de l'écarter à son tour de la jeune femme, mais Jack se débattait avec une violence que son désir rendait plus incontrôlable que jamais.

- Janet ! Le tranquillisant ! s'exclama l'archéologue tandis qu'enfin, il parvenait avec l'aide du Jaffa à l'arracher à sa « victime ».

Sam sentit en effet, non sans frustration, le corps de son supérieur s'écarter du sien et la jeune femme se redressa, les yeux rivés à ceux de Jack, levant une main tremblante pour remettre machinalement une boucle derrière son oreille. Les lèvres légèrement meurtries par l'avidité des baisers échangés, elle les humecta, provoquant immanquablement chez O'Neill un surplus de désir qui le fit grogner de rage.

La jeune femme tressaillit, hypnotisé par la fièvre contenue dans son regard devenu noir d'envie. Elle était dépassée. Dépassée par la vision de Jack O'Neill fou de désir, dépassée par son propre corps qui s'amollissait à cette simple idée.

Lisant certainement le trouble dans ses yeux bleus, le besoin d'elle devint plus fort encore pour Jack et lorsque le visage rouge de Pete vint s'interposer entre elle et lui, une haine farouche vint le saisir à la gorge. Les bras retenus en arrière par Teal'c et Daniel, il assomma d'un violent coup de boule Shanahan qui s'effondra à ses pieds.

- Janet ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez !?  
- J'arrive !

Mais trop tard. Parvenant à se libérer de Daniel, Jack l'envoya valdinguer à quelques mètres et ne mit que quelques secondes de plus pour se débarrasser d'un Teal'c désireux de ne pas le blesser.

Lorsque Sam vit Jack se retourner vers elle, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, la jeune femme fut incapable de faire le moindre geste et le regarda simplement passer par-dessus un Pete émergeant de l'inconscience avant de se laisser basculer sur la table et embrasser avec une passivité coupable. Fermant les yeux, elle se contraignit à ne pas répondre, attendant patiemment que Janet y mette un terme en lui injectant le tranquillisant dont avait parlé Daniel.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes, la dernière fois que ses mains parcouraient son corps, caressant ses seins avec cette impatience caractéristique de leur désir si longtemps contenu. Elle ne voulait rien oublier... Au contraire...

Partagée entre le plaisir et la frustration, Sam gémit involontairement lorsque le corps de son supérieur pesa lourdement sur elle, la plaquant un peu plus contre la table... avant de comprendre qu'il s'était en fait évanoui.

Alors seulement, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jack et tenta de le repousser doucement. Elle fut rapidement aidée par un Teal'c et un Daniel empressés.

- Ca va, Sam ? demanda ce dernier.

La jeune femme regarda les deux hommes faire glisser le corps massif et inerte de leur ami sur l'herbe avant de se redresser et de rajuster machinalement sa robe en partie déchirée. Son décolleté s'était légèrement élargi et l'échancrure de sa jupe, passablement agrandie. Mais elle restait malgré tout présentable une fois remise en ordre.

- Ca va... bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de se lever avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, les jambes désespérément faibles.  
- Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui s'est passé ? rugit alors Pete, une serviette en papier sous son nez ensanglanté.

Sam tendit aussitôt une main vers lui mais il resta à bonne distance, le regard sombre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se détourna finalement et croisa le regard coupable de Janet.

- Désolée Sam... Mais Pete n'était pas censé être là.  
- Etre là pour quoi ? demanda la jeune femme, retrouvant peu à peu son sang froid.

Mais il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour remettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

- Vous avez fait une contre-hypnose, c'est ça ?  
- Oui... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur le Colonel.  
- Comme l'a dit le Général Hammond, O'Neill a suivi un entraînement spécial contre ce genre de manipulation. Le moyen utilisé par Loki doit être plus sophistiqué que celui du Docteur MacKenzie.  
- Oui... C'est possible... acquiesça Janet tandis que Daniel réapparaissait après une courte disparition à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il leva une poche en plastique sous leur nez :

- Distribution de glaçons ? demanda-t-il, pressant déjà pour sa part le nécessaire sur son oeil gauche.

Hélas, ce trait d'humour ou tout du moins de bonne volonté n'allégea pas l'ambiance définitivement pesante. Pete jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil haineux vers l'homme évanoui par terre, gardé par un Jaffa attentif.  
Sentant l'utilité de lui expliquer un minimum les évènements, Sam finit par se lever.

- Pete ? dit-elle, lui demandant implicitement de venir avec elle.

La mâchoire crispée, le jeune homme consentit à la suivre.  
Ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur de la maison et Sam choisit de rejoindre la cuisine afin de les éloigner un maximum du jardin où se trouvaient ses amis.

- Ecoute, commença-t-elle en levant les mains, cherchant à apaiser la colère de son compagnon. Je sais que tu dois te demander ce qui vient de se passer... Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir entrer dans les détails. Tout ça est classé secret défense et...  
- Le fait que ton supérieur ait des vues sur toi est classé secret défense ? s'exclama-t-il avec agacement.

D'un geste, elle lui demanda de baisser la voix mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

- Il n'y a pas une loi contre ce genre de chose ?  
- Si... Mais là n'est pas la question... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, ricana Pete, les mains sur les hanches, rouge de colère.  
- Non, lâcha-t-elle sèchement, exaspérée à son tour. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Sam avait utilisé le ton qu'elle réservait aux soldats récalcitrants et indisciplinés et Pete eut un aperçu de l'officier dur et intransigeant qu'elle pouvait être parfois. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que son sourire et à sa gentillesse si bien qu'il en oubliait son rôle, son grade et ses responsabilités.

Elle se radoucit cependant très vite.

- Le Colonel n'était pas dans son état normal.  
- Oui, ça, j'avais compris, grommela Pete. Il a été hypnotisé.  
- C'est ça...  
- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir que toi aussi, tu l'as été. Et étant donné ce que j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes et ton comportement ces derniers temps, je crois avoir des raisons de me plaindre, non ?

Sam blêmit légèrement mais se contraint à rester calme.

- Pete... Ecoute, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, la mâchoire crispée.

- Comme c'est commode !

Oui... ça l'était, sans aucun doute...

- Enfin, tu as bien vu que de toute façon, il n'était pas conscient de ses actes. On n'est pas conscient de ses actes lorsque ça arrive...

Pete se figea aussitôt, les traits crispés.  
Voilà... Elle venait de le lui avouer. Certes, indirectement mais le résultat était le même. Il savait à présent.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il au bout d'un instant. Mais toi ? Tu étais dans ton état normal tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il t'a sauté dessus ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Eh bien... Oui.

Pete acquiesça de nouveau, le regard soudain voilé.

- Alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé ?

Le coeur de Sam sembla se figer dans sa poitrine. Serrant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, la jeune femme ne quittait plus des yeux le visage bouleversé de son compagnon.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment un Major de l'armée américaine, ayant suivi un entraînement spécial en combat à mains nues, n'a pas pu échapper un seul instant l'assaut de son supérieur aussi fort soit-il ?

La voix de Pete s'élevait de plus en plus fort, la colère accentuant les traits crispés de son visage écarlate.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es restée aussi molle qu'une poupée dans ses bras, pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché une seule fois à te détourner ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ça, Sam ?! finit-il presque en hurlant.

Livide, le souffle court, la jeune femme ne put que fuir le regard accusateur qui la jugeait et la condamnait... à juste titre.

- Tu ne dis rien pour te défendre ?!

Le noeud dans son ventre, la honte dans son coeur lui firent fermer les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune excuse à lui donner, si ce n'était des mensonges.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il avait quitté la pièce.

***

Pete s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se rappela que sa veste, avec les clés de sa voiture, se trouvait dehors, dans le jardin. A contre coeur, il dut faire demi-tour et passa la porte-fenêtre avant de se figer. Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui dans un ensemble parfait. Quatre, et non trois...

« Il » était réveillé... Et au léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, « il » avait entendu.

Pete sentit sa colère grossir un peu plus dans son coeur devant le tableau qu'ils formaient. Jack O'Neill trônait au milieu de ses amis, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise. Janet Frasier était penchée sur lui, prenant sa tension, Daniel à ses côtés et Teal'c debout derrière lui, tous deux attentifs. On aurait dit un Roi et sa cour.

Et à l'idée que dans quelques secondes à peine, Sam se joindrait à cette « joyeuse » assemblée, Pete sentit sa colère se changer en haine. Une haine nourrie par la nouvelle assurance qui se dégageait du sourire et du regard de cet homme.

Peu importait qu'à cause de l'hypnose, il ne se rappelait de rien. Peu importait qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir des derniers évènements. Involontairement, Pete venait de lui offrir par sa dispute tonitruante avec la jeune femme, la preuve qu'il lui manquait.

Elle avait envie de lui plus que sa raison. Même entourée de ses amis, même en présence de son petit ami, elle n'avait pas pu le repousser.

Voilà ce que disait le regard de Jack O'Neill.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Allez! L'avant dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!! ^^ La fin demain si tout va bien! Merci encore pour vos reviews!!**

********************************

Jack le regarda disparaître avec une euphorie qu'il avait bien du mal à contenir. Pour un peu, il se serait levé et aurait été l'embrasser. Ou le cogner... ? Non, le cogner, c'est ce qu'il avait encore envie de faire... Décidément...

Enfin, bref ! Ce qu'il avait entendu, alors qu'il tentait, avec l'aide de Daniel et de Janet, d'émerger de l'inconscience, l'avait rapidement réveillé. Certes, une partie de lui avait de la peine pour Carter mais l'autre... l'autre se sentait soulagé d'un poids inimaginable.

Il n'avait pas cherché à les séparer. Il n'avait rien fait, par respect pour elle... Mais maintenant c'était fini, entre eux... C'était forcément fini ! Et il avait le champs libre. Elle était de nouveau seule, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Après tout, à entendre ce cher Pete, c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi !

- Votre rythme cardiaque est vraiment trop élevé, Colonel... souligna Janet qui prenait son pouls.

Un sourire amusé étirait ses jolies lèvres et Jack lui retira son poignet d'un geste faussement outré.

- Je me sens très bien.  
- C'est une évidence, O'Neill.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on remette à plus tard le... découpage de gâteau et qu'on vous laisse, Jack ?

Daniel jeta un oeil sur la table.

- De toute façon, on n'a plus de gâteaux...

Jack tourna la tête et regarda le désordre autour de lui, prenant enfin conscience de la poche en plastique que l'archéologue s'évertuait à garder sur son oeil gauche et la nouvelle rougeur sur la pommette de Teal'c.

- Désolé... Je ne me souviens de rien...

Tandis que Janet s'agenouillait devant lui, braquant sa petite lampe dans les yeux, Jack finit par s'énerver. Il ne pourrait rien faire avec Carter tant que ce problème ne sera pas réglé.

- Je commence à en avoir raz le bol de tout ça ! Si je choppe Loki, je jure qu'il va...  
- Salutations, O'Neill.

_BADABOOM ! _

Téléporté et soudain privé de la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait, Jack s'effondra les quatre fers en l'air dans une position peu glorieuse. Il se redressa cependant très vite en position assise, les sourcils levés et jeta un oeil à l'Asgard se tenant devant lui.

- Thor ? tenta-t-il.  
- Oui.

Jack se releva d'un bond tout en re-songeant à la séance d'hypnose de Carter.

- Oui, eh bien... qui me dit que c'est bien vous ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez tous la même tête et le même...

Il hésita, levant une main vers l'extraterrestre, gonflant ses joues en signe de réflexion.

- ... petit corps tout gris.  
- Je ne comprends pas, O'Neill.  
- Laissez tomber.

C'était Thor. Il le reconnaissait à son sens de l'humour.

- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? demanda celui-ci.

A ces mots, l'énervement de Jack refit aussitôt surface.

- Devinez !... Votre cher Loki s'est encore amusé à jouer les savants fous avec moi et avec Carter, en plus de ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de le relâcher ?

Thor, désespérément stoïque, déplaça quelques galets et une lumière blanche apparut très vite à côté de Jack. Celui-ci ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à comprendre ce qui se passait et voyant Carter apparaître, elle aussi en position assise prête à perdre l'équilibre, il tendit les bras vers elle et parvint à la remettre rapidement sur ses pieds.

- La prochaine fois, Thor ! Téléportez aussi la chaise ! s'exclama-t-il avec agacement, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras.  
- Mon Colonel... murmura Sam en gigotant doucement pour se libérer.

Jack se tourna vers elle et découvrit ce qui semblait la gêner dans cette étreinte somme toute assez banale. Sa main s'était malencontreusement aventurée un peu trop bas sur son joli fessier et il la retira aussitôt en s'écartant.

- Désolé.  
- Salutations Major Carter.  
- Bonjour Thor, répondit-elle en remettant de l'ordre dans sa robe en piteux état.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda alors Jack en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Devant le regard lourd de sens de la jeune femme et sa légère rougeur, il ne mit qu'une seconde pour percuter la stupidité de sa question et lui répondit d'une grimace d'excuse.

- Quel genre d'expérience Loki a-t-il fait sur vous ? demanda Thor.  
- Ah... euh... bredouilla Jack avant de se tourner vers Sam en lui faisant signe de répondre.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

- De l'hypnose à première vue. Ils nous obligent à... tester notre moyen de reproduction.  
- Etrange, répondit Thor sans se départir de son flegme habituel. Nous n'avons pas d'organes génitaux.  
- Ah ! C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! s'exclama Jack en levant un doigt accusateur... Vous pouvez nous... déprogrammer ?  
- Non. Mais Loki, lui, le pourra.  
- Encore faut-il qu'on puisse lui mettre la main dessus, ronchonna-t-il.

Thor déplaça quelques galets et un écran apparut devant eux.

- Nous avons placé un traceur sur lui à son insu. Je l'ai activé et il nous mène en ce moment même là où il se cache. Il n'est pas loin, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Jack regarda l'écran d'un air blasé. Lui, il ne voyait rien du tout.

- Ah oui, répondit en revanche Carter. Mais c'était prévisible. Pour récolter les données de ses expériences, il ne pouvait en effet que rester à proximité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Asgard apparut à l'écran.

- Loki, commença Thor. Nous t'avions interdit de reprendre tes activités scientifiques. Tu sais que tu risques la peine capitale.

Les yeux du pauvre Asgards s'arrondirent de terreur et Jack jeta un oeil mitigé sur Thor. Certes, ce qu'il avait fait été répréhensible... mais de là à subir la peine capitale...

- J'ai pourtant obtenu des résultats très intéressants, se défendit-il aussitôt. Je te les transfère !  
- Là n'est pas la question, Loki. Tu as mis le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter dans une situation déplaisante. Tu n'avais pas le droit de...

Jack écouta d'une oreille distraite la leçon de moral de Thor et se tourna vers son second.

_« Une situation déplaisante... » ? _

Ce dont il se rappelait n'était pas si déplaisant que cela, pour sa part. Et étant donné le tournant important que semblait prendre leur relation... enfin, du moins de son côté à lui... il se demandait s'il n'avait pas plutôt une dette...

Leur retour tonitruant au SGC et la scène du mess lui revirent alors en mémoire.  
_  
__Oui, enfin... Faut pas exagérer !_ songea-t-il avec agacement.

- ... Je pense vraiment que les données qui découleraient d'un nouveau rapport pourraient nous faire avancer, renchérissait Loki. Regarde donc les résultats.  
- ... C'est vrai que c'est intéressant, répondit Thor contre toute attente, le nez rivé à son tableau de commande.

Abasourdi, Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je rêve ! Je veux que vous annuliez ça immédiatement.  
- Il suffirait juste qu'ils recommencent une fois.  
- Non mais... s'étrangla O'Neill, les yeux exorbités.

C'est alors que la voix de Sam s'éleva dans la salle :

- Loki, ça a marché !

Une silence pesant emplit alors la pièce.

Réalisant ce que cette phrase signifiait, la jeune femme se tourna lentement vers son supérieur soudain plus immobile d'une statue.

- Non... bredouilla-t-elle tandis qu'il levait des yeux brillants vers elle.

Instinctivement, elle fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de se protéger mais la salle était désespérément vide et l'Asgard chétif n'était certes pas la personne adéquate pour lui venir en aide.

- Thor ! s'exclama cependant la jeune femme à l'instant où Jack s'élançait vers elle.

Elle évita son attaque et partit se réfugier derrière le seul panneau de contrôle de la pièce.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite !  
- Loki ! intervint à son tour Thor d'une voix plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumé.

Jack, de l'autre côté de la console imposante, tentait d'en faire le tour afin de rejoindre la jeune femme mais Sam s'évertuait à rester à bonne distance.

- Je suis sûre que nous pourrions beaucoup apprendre de cet échange !  
- Peut-être, répondit le commandeur suprême de la flotte Asgard, mais ce serait contre la volonté du Major et du Colonel.

Pendant ce temps, les deux militaires continuaient de tourner autour du panneau de contrôle, se jaugeant du regard. Sam avait parfaitement conscience que ça ne ralentirait qu'un temps son supérieur... Et en effet, prenant un court élan, Jack sauta brusquement sur la console et atterrit juste devant elle, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

A croire que ça l'amusait ! Enfin... Que ça amusait son inconscient !

- Thor ! s'écria-t-elle juste avant d'être bâillonnée par les lèvres d'O'Neill.  
- Loki ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas cela tout de suite, je fais la demande au conseil de doubler la peine capitale, juste pour toi !

A cette menace, les yeux de l'Asgard s'élargirent aussitôt. Il disparut brusquement de l'écran et, à l'instant où Sam s'effondrait au sol sous le poids de son assaillant, elle sentit Jack se figer.

Le souffle court, le visage de son supérieur niché dans son cou, la jeune femme attendit le coeur battant la suite des évènements. Les mains d'O'Neill désertèrent lentement son corps pour se poser sur le sol et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Carter ? bredouilla-t-il, toujours allongée sur elle. Que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?  
- ... Rien, Mon Colonel... Vous n'en avez pas eu le temps...

La bouche désespérément sèche, Jack tenta de faire abstraction de la position on ne peut plus suggestive dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et ferma les yeux.

- Ah... répondit-il avant de se mettre sur ses pieds avec souplesse.

Un peu gêné, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours étendue au sol et ses yeux glissèrent inévitablement sur la jupe relevée dévoilant ses cuisses de façon plus qu'indécente, sans parler de son décolleté qui ne cachait plus rien de son délicieux soutien-gorge en dentelle. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il tendit machinalement la main afin de l'aider à se relever, se remémorant malgré lui la rondeur de son sein sous sa paume lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Avec tout ça, il allait mourir de frustration !

A cet instant Loki réapparut à l'écran.

- C'est fait, j'ai annulé l'hypnose.

Trop bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer, Sam n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de lui demander comme cela était possible sans que le Colonel et elle ne soient de nouveau passé dans la machine.

Après avoir pris la main de Jack pour se relever, elle s'était écartée de lui afin de rajuster ses vêtements, trop consciente du regard appuyé de son supérieur.

- Loki, compte tenu des derniers évènements, je me vois contraint de te livrer au conseil et de demander la peine capitale.  
- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé !  
- Parce que je te menaçais. Le sujet est clôt.

Jack reporta son attention sur Thor qui, avec l'aide de ses galets, prenait possession du vaisseau de Loki et de son propriétaire.

- La peine capitale... Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?  
- Non, je serai inflexible. Votre sollicitude est toute à votre honneur, O'Neill, mais sa récidive m'y contraint.

Sam s'avança alors vers l'Asgard.

- Et en quoi consiste cette peine ?  
- La pire qui soit, répondit Thor d'une voix atone. Une mise aux arrêts d'une durée de six de vos mois et une confiscation de son matériel scientifique pendant toute la durée de l'emprisonnement.

Jack faillit s'étrangler.

- C'est une blague ?!

...

Et l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau tous les deux dans le salon du Colonel. Profondément agacé par la manie de Thor de les téléporter sans leur demander leur avis, sans parler du ridicule de cette fameuse « peine capitale », Jack laissa échapper un grognement contrarié.

- Non mais... Six mois ! Je vous jure ! Je vous parie que dans sept, il reviendra nous faire une petite visite ! s'exclama-t-il avec exaspération... La prochaine fois, je le zat !

L'image d'un Asgard zaté amena un sourire amusé sur le visage de la jeune femme et Jack se détendit.

Bon... Tout était réglé, finalement.

***

La première chose qu'ils virent en sortant dans le jardin à la recherche de leurs amis fut le mot qu'ils y avaient laissé leur disant de rejoindre la base dès leur retour. Jack constata avec soulagement qu'ils avaient eu la gentillesse de ranger et nettoyer les lieux avant de partir.

Sam, obligée de se faire conduire par son supérieur depuis le départ de Pete, demanda un léger crochet chez elle afin de changer de vêtements et près d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la base. La jeune femme se crispa aussitôt devant le coup d'oeil entendu qu'échangèrent les soldats à l'entrée, mais le regard noir de Jack suffit à les faire se détourner.

- Courage, Carter... Ils finiront bien par se lasser.

Sam ne répondit pas.

Compte tenu de la situation, Jack n'avait pas osé jusqu'ici dire ou faire quoique ce soit pour tenter sa chance. Il devrait certainement attendre encore un peu et profiter de leur prochaine permission... Mais étant donnée leur longue absence sur le terrain, il lui faudrait sûrement patienter plusieurs semaines.

A cette simple idée, il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

Il devrait peut-être lui faire des avances dès maintenant. Un mot ou un geste... Plutôt un geste. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. A coup sûr, ça se retournerait contre lui.

Jack était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, la lente descente commença.

C'était peut-être le moment, songea-t-il alors en jetant un oeil sur Sam appuyée contre la paroi, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce monte-charge mettait au moins quatre à cinq minutes pour arriver en bas... Pas de caméra... Seuls tous les deux. Il serait stupide de ne pas en profiter. Mais au moment où il allait se rapprocher de la jeune femme, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux.  
_  
__"- 3 ? Il n'y a jamais personne au niveau – 3 normalement !" _grogna intérieurement Jack avant de découvrir plusieurs soldats avec, dans leur bras, une large paroi en métal.

- Ah, Colonel, Major... Bonjour.  
- Bonjour Sergent.  
- On doit emmener ça au niveau – 21 ... Mais on prendra le prochain.

Jack observa les trois hommes qui maintenaient tant bien que mal leur lourd fardeau à l'horizontal.

- Pas la peine. Il y a toujours du monde dans cet ascenseur de toute façon, on va se serrer...

Les soldats lui sourirent avec reconnaissance et Jack d'un geste incita Carter à se rapprocher de lui avant d'aider les hommes à positionner la paroi à la verticale afin de la faire tenir dans le monte-charge. Lorsque celle-ci fut pratiquement en place, un sourire étira brusquement les lèvres d'O'Neill. Sam et lui se trouvaient à présent complètement isolés dans un espace plus que restreint. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, une voix de l'autre côté de la paroi qui les séparait des trois soldats, leur parvint :

- Il faudrait vous pousser encore un peu, Mon Colonel. On va la mettre en diagonal.

Sans hésiter davantage, Jack posa une main sur la taille de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos et la fit reculer vers lui dans l'un des coins de l'ascenseur.

- C'est bon !

La paroi se rapprocha légèrement d'eux puis quelques secondes plus tard, les portes du monte-charge se refermèrent.

Jack avait du mal à croire à sa chance ! Bien que suffisamment éloignée de lui pour ne pas le toucher, elle était bien plus proche qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Machinalement, il s'apprêta à retirer sa main toujours posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme mais finit par y renoncer. Il n'aurait pu trouver meilleure place pour elle...

_Enfin presque_, songea-t-il, son pouls s'accélérant brusquement.

L'instant d'après, Sam tournait la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il ne la libère pas et inévitablement, les battements de son coeur s'amplifièrent à son tour.

Elle n'avait que trop conscience de l'intimité étrange qui venait soudainement de se créer. Jusqu'ici, elle était restée soigneusement éloignée de lui, si bien qu'elle était complètement accolée à la paroi au milieu de l'ascenseur mais sa présence dans son dos lui semblait presque insupportable. Insupportable car décidément trop troublante.

Et cette main qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce se mouvoir doucement sur elle qu'elle en comprit les raisons. Un violent frisson la traversa de part en part et Sam ferma les yeux, s'appuyant un peu plus à la paroi avec l'étrange sensation de se liquéfier sur place.

Ce n'était pourtant presque rien... un frôlement si léger qu'elle devait concentrer toutes ses pensées vers lui pour le sentir. Mais la chose qu'il fallait retenir et qui avait son importance était la nature même de cet attouchement.

C'était une caresse.

Jack O'Neill était en train de la caresser et ça... ça, c'était absolument... inattendu.

Sam n'osa même pas songer aux implications d'une telle chose. Elle restait simplement figée, incapable de se soustraire à ce délicieux frôlement.

Non. A cette délicieuse caresse...

La sentant particulièrement réceptive, encouragée par son immobilité, Jack accentua la pression sur sa hanche et doucement l'attira à lui. Cette fois-ci, Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, la respiration courte. La seconde main de Jack glissa sur son ventre et le dos de la jeune femme vint bientôt s'affaler sur son torse ferme et puissant. Dans un état second, elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser ses cheveux et ses reins se presser lascivement contre ses fesses.

Et elle ne bougeait toujours pas, hypnotisée par les doigts nerveux qui se frayaient un passage sous son tee-shirt et frôlaient la peau souple de son ventre. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous les sensations envoûtantes qu'il faisait naître en elle. Tout se mettait à tourner autour d'elle et si la jeune femme n'avait pas eu les bras puissants de Jack pour la soutenir, elle se serait effondrée.

- Carter... chuchota-t-il alors à son oreille, provoquant un véritable chaos en elle.

Et tandis que Sam fermait les yeux pour savourer pleinement ses caresses, O'Neill sentit ses bonnes résolutions s'évaporer. Il tentait pourtant par tous les moyens de se maîtriser, mais en vain. Il aurait voulu faire cela plus lentement, ne pas l'effrayer par un désir trop impérieux mais la docilité de la jeune femme lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle. Il avait tellement envie de la sentir contre lui. Tellement besoin de son contact. Ses reins le brûlaient.

Etouffant un gémissement, il plongea son visage dans les boucles blondes de Sam et respira leur parfum familier avec avidité. Ses doigts se crispèrent brusquement sur ses hanches et d'un mouvement impatient et dénué d'ambiguïté, Jack frotta son sexe douloureux contre les courbes rebondies de la jeune femme.

C'est cet instant que choisit l'ascenseur pour interrompre sa descente. Surpris, il redressa la tête et entendit les portes s'ouvrir.

- On est arrivés, Mon Colonel ! Vous pouvez nous aider à sortir « la bête » d'ici ?

Un peu perdu, ayant l'impression étrange qu'il ne s'était écoulé que trente petites secondes au lieu de plusieurs minutes, O'Neill finit par s'écarter à contre coeur de la jeune femme qui s'était aussitôt immobilisée.

D'un geste agacé, il prit l'un des côtés de la lourde plaque et commença à soulever. Il lui suffisait de se débarrasser de cette corvée et après, il lui resterait encore quatre étages. Quatre étages pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, en fait.

Avec un empressement évident, il aida les trois soldats à sortir la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur, veillant cependant à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne voit dans quel état cet isolement forcé avec Carter l'avait mis puis reprit finalement sa place à l'intérieur du monte-charge. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle, à la recherche de son regard mais elle gardait la tête baissée, les mains nerveusement serrées devant elle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur entamèrent enfin leur fermeture mais sans crier gare, Jack la vit se ruer dehors, le prenant totalement de court. Incrédule, il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans sa direction que les deux battants se refermaient derrière elle... le laissant seul.

***

Lorsque Jack parvint au niveau désiré, il était parfaitement dégrisé. Rien de mieux pour ça que se prendre un râteau, songea-t-il cyniquement, la mâchoire crispée.

Il était furieux ! Hors de lui, même !... Mais pas contre elle, évidemment. Mais contre l'idiot qu'il était. D'un autre côté, il n'avait fait que tenter sa chance, comme n'importe quel homme un minimum censé le ferait en rencontrant Samantha Carter ! Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas « n'importe quel homme ». Il était son supérieur et il venait de lui faire des avances qu'elle ne désirait visiblement pas...

Ça ne portait pas un nom, ça ?

_« Du harcèlement! Espèce de crétin ! »_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Il était dans de beaux draps, maintenant, parce que pour faire machine arrière... il allait devoir s'accrocher ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'aplatir devant elle pour s'excuser, lui dire de tout oublier, la supplier de ne pas changer d'équipe et lui promettre de ne jamais recommencer...

Dans un soupir, Jack s'enfonça dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre le bureau de son supérieur mais soudain, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait la désagréable impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Son ventre était noué, son coeur à hauteur de ses chaussettes... Il était au trente sixième dessous.

Carter l'avait repoussé. Il lui avait fait des avances... et elle l'avait repoussé. C'était terminé.

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai un mal fou à mettre en ligne ce chapitre. J'espère que cette fois, cela va passer sans que je recommence tout, sans que je sois obligée de me reconnecter après 15mns de boulot sur le chapitre... Grrrr!!! XD Bref!! J'espère également que la fin vous plaira!! a bientôt j'espère! ;)**

***********************************

Après une courte attente, Jack pénétra dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Il avait juste pris le temps de se recomposer un visage neutre avant de frapper.

- Ah, Colonel, salua le commandant du SGC, visiblement soulagé.  
- Mon Général. Thor est passé nous prendre, Carter et moi.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis laissé dire, répondit Hammond en souriant. Alors ?  
- C'est arrangé. On a été... déprogrammé.

Le Général acquiesça, s'adossant à son siège.

- Parfait. Où est le Major Carter ?  
- ... En train de faire son rapport.  
- Bien.

Sentant la discussion close, Jack attendit qu'on le congédie mais Hammond en décida autrement.

- Asseyez-vous, Colonel.

O'Neill soupira intérieurement et s'exécuta à contre coeur. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une discussion prolongée, quelque soit le sujet.

- Comment sont vos rapports avec le Major ?

Surtout ce sujet-là.

- Ça va, Mon Général. Ça va mieux.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis soulagé de voir que vous êtes parvenus à gérer cette situation.

O'Neill acquiesça simplement, la gorge douloureusement serrée. La situation serait définitivement réglée dans quelques jours de toute façon. Sentant la déprime prendre le dessus, il tenta de chasser les derniers évènements de ses pensées.

- Colonel ?  
- Oui ?... Désolée, Mon Général... Vous disiez ?

Hammond l'observa de son regard perçant et Jack se ferma, donnant à son visage une indifférence étudiée.

- Je vous envoie sur P2X455. Je veux que le Docteur Jackson s'occupe de négocier une alliance avec le peuple de cette planète. C'est une mission tranquille de plusieurs jours. J'espère que vous en profiterez pour aplanir définitivement les tensions qui pourraient subsister entre vous et le Major Carter.  
- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, Monsieur.  
- Je compte sur vous pour faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir afin que votre équipe soit de nouveau soudée. Vous connaissez les enjeux.

Jack acquiesça, se forçant à sourire.

- Ce sera fait, Mon Général.  
- Bien. Briefing dans une heure et vous partez juste après.

***

Le Briefing fut rapide. Jack tenta de donner le change devant Hammond mais évita malgré tout de se tourner vers Carter. Même s'il estimait être le seul à blâmer, il n'était pas encore parvenu à encaisser le coup et préférait autant que faire se peut fuir la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre devant la Porte des étoiles et d'un même pas, SG1 traversa le vortex. Une longue marche les attendait et une pause pour la nuit serait certainement nécessaire avant de parvenir au village de leurs nouveaux alliés.

L'ambiance n'était pas des plus légères. Daniel et Teal'c avaient rapidement senti le froid soudain qui s'était créé entre les deux officiers mais d'un commun accord implicite et devant la mine particulièrement sombre du chef de groupe, ils préférèrent ne pas relever. Du moins pour le moment.

Jack avançait en tête et marchait vite, presque au pas de course. Le besoin de s'épuiser pour oublier s'était fait nécessaire et il fut soulagé de voir Daniel accepter sa cadence soutenue sans ronchonner. Il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit. C'était nécessaire. Même indispensable. Car dès qu'il se relâchait un peu et que ses pensées se tournaient vers la jeune femme, la douleur était insupportable.

Il aurait largement préféré ne jamais savoir et continuer de vivre avec ses illusions.

***

- Jack ! s'exclama brusquement la voix de Daniel.

Celui-ci se retourna et découvrit le jeune homme appuyé contre un rocher, le visage rouge et luisant de sueur. A bout de force.

O'Neill regarda sa montre. Il avait tenu quatre heures. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer.

- On installe le campement ici. La nuit ne devrait plus tarder à tomber.

Il vit Jackson glisser avec soulagement de son rocher et s'en voulut de lui avoir imposer cette cadence. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers son second, celle-ci était également en sueur mais encore en forme.

- Daniel, vous vous occuperez du feu lorsque je vous aurai ramené de quoi le faire. En attendant, reposez-vous. Carter, Teal'c, commencez à monter les tentes.

- A vos ordres.

D'un pas nerveux, Jack s'enfonça dans les fourrés afin de trouver les brindilles nécessaires et les paroles d'Hammond lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Je compte sur vous pour faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir afin que votre équipe soit de nouveau soudée. Vous connaissez les enjeux. »_

Oh que oui, il connaissait les enjeux. Et oui, il savait qu'il allait devoir aplanir les choses avec Carter. Mais pas pour l'instant. Pas encore. On leur avait donné une semaine sur cette planète. Ça pouvait bien attendre quelques jours. Le temps de...

Le temps...

Trois jours, un mois, un an... qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon... ?

***

Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant et tous gardèrent le nez plongé dans leurs écuelles. Pour une équipe soudée, on avait vu mieux. Lorsque tout fut nettoyé et rangé, Jack finit par se lever. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure, maintenant.

- Distribution des tentes. Carter et Daniel dans la première et Teal'c avec moi. Je prends le premier quart. Teal'c le second, ensuite, Carter et pour finir Daniel.

Il s'arrêta en regardant sa montre.

- On se lève dans sept heures... ça vous fera un petit quart d'une heure, indiqua Jack en se tournant vers l'archéologue.  
- Merci, Jack.

Celui-ci acquiesça puis empoigna son arme avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'il fut à distance raisonnable, Teal'c et Daniel se tournèrent inévitablement vers Sam mais celle-ci baissa la tête afin d'éviter leurs regards scrutateurs et disparut aussitôt sous l'une des tentes.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après leur passage chez Thor mais... ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.  
- Moi non plus, Daniel Jackson.

***

Des pas feutrés se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit semi-comateux. Il était au seuil d'un profond sommeil mais son instinct en mission lui laissait toujours la possibilité d'intervenir au moindre son suspect.

Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre. Ces pas, il les connaissait. Tout allait bien.

Oui… Tout allait bien…

_Merveilleusement bien, même,_ songea-t-il le corps parcouru d'un long frisson de plaisir.

Des mains, « ses » mains, glissaient sur ses chevilles, remontant lentement le long de ses mollets, de ses jambes puissantes. Ses doigts le frôlaient, redessinant la courbe de ses muscles nerveux à travers le tissu pourtant lourd du treillis. Elle s'arrêta un instant à hauteur de ses genoux, frottant doucement son joli nez contre lui puis elle reprit son ascension avec une lenteur presque insoutenable. Il sentait la chaleur de son souffle suivre la même trajectoire, effleurant ses muscles déjà crispés par l'attente.

Il savait où elle allait et c'était là qu'il voulait la sentir.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle parvint à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mordillant la chair à travers le tissu avant de frôler son membre déjà tendu par le désir…

Il plongea une main tremblante dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme, crispant ses doigts lorsque son souffle brûlant le caressa enfin.

- Carter… murmura-t-il, se tendant vers elle pour la sentir un peu plus.

… Mais elle le délaissa, poursuivant son ascension, traçant de sa langue un sillon humide sur son ventre libre de tout entrave, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration mêlé de plaisir. Il retint son souffle un instant, savourant sa présence sur lui, son corps aux formes douces et nues qui peu à peu se lovait contre le sien. Leurs jambes s'enlacèrent, ses mains fines glissant toujours sur lui, redessinant les muscles de son torse, de ses épaules pour se nouer derrière sa nuque. Le goût de ses lèvres lui revint alors en mémoire avec une précision étonnante et Jack tendit son visage vers celui de la jeune femme avec avidité.

- Carter…

Mais soudain, tout lui revint.

C'était ce rêve, ce cauchemar abject.

Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre! Il devait se réveiller! Il devait absolument se réveiller avant qu'elle ne dise le nom de « l'autre »!

- Jack… soupira-t-elle cependant contre sa bouche.

Son coeur fit une embardée, son souffle en suspend... puis ses muscles qui s'étaient violemment crispés se détendirent lentement, un à un.

Non... Ce rêve-là, il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre. Bien au contraire... Il n'aurait jamais rien d'autre que cela, de toute façon.

Avec un plaisir évident, il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme baiser tendrement sa bouche, puis glisser doucement sur sa joue rappeuse avant d'atteindre son oreille.

- Réveillez-vous... Mon Colonel... souffla-t-elle avant de mordiller la chair de son lobe. S'il vous plait...

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils et gémit de désapprobation.

Hors de question de se réveiller. Hors de question d'interrompre « ça »...

Les mains de la jeune femme glissaient à présent sur ses pectoraux, remontant jusqu'à la courbe douce de ses clavicules avant de venir caresser de sa paume ses épaules larges et puissantes.

Un soupir de frustration lui parvint de nouveau.

- Réveillez-vous...

Mais comme il restait obstinément sur ses positions, déterminé à ne pas tenir compte de la voix, les lèvres de la jeune femme rejoignirent les siennes, cherchant à le sortir de sa torpeur d'une autre façon.

_Beaucoup plus agréable encore,_ songea-t-il intérieurement tandis que la langue de Carter redessinait la courbe légère de sa bouche.

Mais alors qu'il soupirait d'aise, il sentit une violente douleur irradier brusquement de sa lèvre inférieure et... Jack se réveilla.

***

Prenant conscience de la forme allongée sur lui, il se crispa aussitôt et tendit la main vers son arme qu'il gardait toujours à portée.

- C'est moi, Mon Colonel ! répondit cependant une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.  
- Carter ?

Il se détendit aussitôt avant de réaliser dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Il posa de suite ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme afin de la repousser avant de les retirer prestement lorsqu'il sentit la peau et non un tissu quelconque sous ses paumes.

Elle était... nue ?

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? bredouilla-t-il, la gorge nouée, sentant un torrent de lave se déverser brutalement dans ses veines.  
- Eh bien... répondit-elle, d'une voix soudain hésitante. D'après vous ?  
- Une crise d'hypnose ? proposa-t-il, n'osant espérer ce qu'une partie de lui semblait hurler.

La présence – nue, avait-il besoin de le préciser – de la jeune femme sur son corps rendait encore plus difficile l'utilisation de son cerveau. Cela dit, il se refusait à imaginer ce qu'il tentait depuis plusieurs heures à classer dans « l'inimaginable ».  
A travers la pénombre, il parvint parfaitement à voir le visage de son second se détendre d'un sourire.

- Non... Pas de crise d'hypnose, Mon Colonel...

C'était lui ou le « Mon Colonel » avait revêtu brusquement un caractère... coquin ? Du moins dans l'intonation de sa voix ?  
Jack ferma un instant les yeux, trop troublé cependant pour parvenir à contrôler sa respiration qui s'était faite anarchique.

- Carter... Si vous n'avez pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, je vous conseille fortement de quitter cette tente... Dans quelques secondes, il sera trop tard.

Il la sentit aussitôt bouger contre lui, et l'espace d'un instant, la mort dans l'âme, il crut qu'elle allait partir... mais au lieu de s'écarter, elle glissa légèrement sur son corps afin de se nicher un peu plus douillettement sous le duvet et posa doucement sa jolie tête contre son cou.

- Que faites-vous... ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
- J'attends qu'il soit trop tard... souffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
- Carter...

Il allait devenir dingue ! Elle le rendait complètement dingue ! Elle le repoussait et maintenant lui sautait dessus... littéralement. Franchement, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer au yoyo !

- Oubliez la scène de l'ascenseur... lança-t-elle alors, sentant les réticences de Jack. Enfin... Mon départ. Tout le reste, vous le gardez... Imaginez que je sois restée.  
- Difficile, grogna-t-il alors même que sa gorge se dénouait enfin, l'espoir au ventre.

L'idée de se faire plaindre et de la voir tenter d'obtenir son pardon avaient quelques attraits... Mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop pour cela.

C'était la peur qui l'avait fait fuir. La peur de ces émotions, de ces sentiments trop forts qui avaient pris possession de son corps. L'idée de perdre le contrôle, l'idée de ne plus être seule maîtresse de sa vie l'avait effrayée à un point inimaginable.

Pete, c'était rassurant. Pete, c'était raisonnable. Avec lui, elle savait où elle allait. Mais avec Jack... Sa raison était balayée. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait fait d'elle en quelques minutes à peine, dans cet ascenseur. Une poupée désarticulée, vide de toute volonté. Il aurait pu la prendre là, avec ces hommes à proximité sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le repousser. Avec lui, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même, ni sur sa vie. D'un mot, d'un geste, il pouvait la rendre certes parfaitement heureuse, mais également la détruire, l'anéantir.

Alors il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour accepter de prendre ce risque même si au fond, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas lutter. Sa distance, sa froideur avaient été insupportables. Mais le savoir malheureux l'avait été plus encore. Elle n'avait donc hésité qu'un instant à profiter de l'absence de Teal'c au changement de quart pour se faufiler sous la tente de son supérieur. Quant au reste... elle n'avait plus rien contrôlé...

Tout comme elle ne contrôlait pas ses propres lèvres qui glissaient sur la joue dure et âpre de Jack O'Neill. Sur ce beau visage qu'elle ne pouvait se lasser d'embrasser, encore et encore. Sur cette bouche au goût... métallique ?

Elle se redressa aussitôt, surprise.

- Mon Dieu, je suis désolée... J'ai mordu un peu trop fort...  
- Aucune importance... grogna-t-il avant de poser sa large main sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'attirer enfin à lui.

Le coeur de Sam bondit violemment dans sa poitrine et leurs lèvres se joignirent fiévreusement. Elle gémit aussitôt sous la pression ferme et tiède de sa bouche avant de sentir sa langue passer sans attendre le barrage de ses dents. Elle avait rêvé longtemps de revivre ces baisers, cette étreinte, ces sensations que lui seul avait jusqu'ici réussi à faire naître en elle. Combien de nuits de torture en songeant qu'après y avoir goûté une fois, jamais plus elle ne revivrait cela ?

Dans un état second, elle sentit les mains de Jack glisser le long de son dos, suivant de ses paumes la courbe douce de sa taille puis de ses hanches avant de saisir ses fesses pour la presser contre ses reins. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, Sam plia les jambes afin de se retrouver en position assise et se redressa, jetant le duvet au loin. Ainsi au-dessus de lui, elle put admirer son ventre plat, son torse massif et son visage qu'elle percevait parfaitement malgré la pénombre. Les doigts de Jack se crispèrent sur ses fesses tandis que la pression de son sexe contre son intimité se faisait toujours plus grande. Son regard brillait, glissant sur son corps à elle. Bientôt ses mains remplacèrent ses yeux et il redessina lentement sa nuque fine, la douceur de sa gorge et les courbes pleines de sa poitrine fièrement dressée. Il s'attarda sur ses seins et sous ses doigts habiles, leurs pointes se dressèrent appelant la caresse plus suave encore de ses lèvres. Devançant ses désirs, Jack se redressa vivement et fondit sur eux avec appétit. Le souffle coupé, Sam se cambra instinctivement et gémit lorsque la bouche brûlante de son amant se referma sur l'un de ses tétons. Mordillant, aspirant la pointe tendue de désir, sa langue prit bientôt le relais, redessinant l'auréole par de petites caresses d'un érotisme envoûtant. Il joua avec quelques longues secondes, puis, désireux de ne faire aucun jaloux, Jack glissa jusqu'au second, frottant doucement au passage son visage entre ses seins.

Les doigts de Sam avaient plongé depuis longtemps dans les cheveux courts de son compagnon, pressant sa tête contre elle avec impatience, bouleversée par la caresse humide de sa bouche sur ses seins nus. Elle sentit alors une vague de plaisir gonfler dans ses reins. Du plaisir mêlé à une bonne dose de frustration. Redressant la tête, elle glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, se faufilant jusqu'à la ceinture du treillis.

Jack cessa aussitôt ses caresses et sous la pression de la jeune femme sur son torse, se rallongea complètement. Il regarda avec amusement les doigts nerveux de Sam chercher à défaire le petit crochet puis déboutonner et faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Là seulement, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres se figea. Elle venait de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se penchait doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle son torse.

- Ne te moque pas de moi... murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.  
- Loin de moi cette idée, Major...

Elle hésita à le croire mais finit par se redresser, évitant ainsi le baiser qu'il s'apprêtait à lui prendre.

- Carter... grogna-t-il, mi-frustré, mi-amusé. Revenez, c'est ordre...  
- C'est moi qui commande... répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui pour faire glisser son treillis et caleçon.

Le coeur de Jack manqua un battement lorsqu'elle frôla son sexe de ses seins.

- Ca me va... parvint-il à articuler tandis qu'elle le libérait de ses vêtements.

Elle remonta ensuite doucement vers lui, caressant ses chevilles de ses doigts fins, déposant des baisers parfois légers, parfois fiévreux sur sa chair. Comme dans son rêve... Mais ça n'en était plus un. C'était ses lèvres qui caressaient ses genoux avec une tendresse bouleversante, son joli nez, sa joue satinée qu'elle pressait contre ses cuisses avec un amour de lui qui le prit à la gorge. Et l'espace d'un instant, la serrer dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Juste la serrer et la garder près de lui.

D'une main tremblante, il la saisit doucement par le bras et l'incita à s'asseoir de nouveau sur lui avant de se redresser à son tour. Elle le regarda, un peu surprise par cette rupture dans leurs préliminaires sensuels et érotiques mais fut rassurée lorsqu'il fit glisser ses longs doigts sur son visage, redessinant ses traits avec une tendresse touchante. Ses yeux semblaient à la fois dévorants et emplis d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'ici et qui lui fit battre le coeur plus vite. Alors lentement, comme s'il s'agissait de leur tout premier baiser, de leur toute première étreinte, il se pencha vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sam gémit contre lui, profondément bouleversée par les sentiments qu'il faisait passer à travers cette caresse légère. Plongeant ses doigts tremblants dans les cheveux de Jack, elle répondit à son étreinte avec la même douceur et bientôt leurs langues se cherchèrent dans un baiser plus profond, à la limite du supportable. Leurs corps nus s'épousaient parfaitement et enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais bientôt leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Jack nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, la pressant contre lui avec fièvre.

- Tu ne me quitteras pas... ?

C'était presque un murmure contre son oreille, un soupir qu'elle aurait très bien pu ne pas entendre, qu'elle crut un instant ne pas avoir entendu... Mais il se serra un peu plus contre elle.

- Sam... ?

Le coeur de la jeune femme se gonfla d'un bonheur presque insoutenable. Tremblante, elle répondit à son étreinte, une main dans ses cheveux, une autre sur son dos tendu.

- Jamais... souffla-t-elle enfin, incapable d'articuler autre chose.

Non, jamais...

Mais à peine venait-elle de répondre qu'elle se sentit basculer sur le côté. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à lui et l'instant suivant, se retrouva allongée sur le dos, le corps massif de Jack pesant délicieusement sur elle.

- T'as intérêt ! s'exclama-t-il alors en riant doucement.

Et elle rit à son tour, amusé de le voir tourner en dérision ce qui pour lui avait été si sérieux, de le savoir gêné de s'être montré soudain si sentimental. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier. Et à bien des égards, c'était maintenant, leur première fois.

Désireux de lui faire oublier cet épanchement qu'il jugeait lui-même larmoyant, Jack fondit sur elle et l'embrassa, frottant son corps puissant contre elle, écartant de son genou les cuisses de la jeune femme. Le désir reprit aussitôt le dessus et Sam gémit du plaisir de le sentir sur elle, ses lèvres fines traçant un sillon brûlant sur son cou et ses épaules, ses larges mains glissant et éveillant une à une chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il était partout à la fois, faisant inlassablement déferler des vagues de lave dans ses veines et la laissant totalement à sa merci, dépendante de ses caresses, de ses baisers. De lui.

Sam renversa soudain la tête en arrière pour mieux le voir. Le désir rendait son visage encore plus viril, durcissant ses traits et lui donnant des allures de prédateur. Son regard, à présent ancré au sien, semblait la dévorer, s'abreuvant de sa force, la laissant plus molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Et tandis qu'il plongeait de nouveau sur elle, baisant ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou... sa faiblesse lui éclata au visage, contrastant avec la maîtrise totale qu'il semblait avoir. L'espace d'un instant, ses craintes reprirent le dessus, lui tordant l'estomac d'appréhension.

- Tu me rends fou... gémit-il alors contre son oreille frottant son sexe douloureux contre son ventre.

La respiration saccadée de Jack lui parvint, désamorçant aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, cette peur de ne rien contrôler.

Lui non plus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

Elle se cambra alors vers lui, nouant ses jambes autour de ses reins, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Puis d'un mouvement souple, elle fit glisser l'une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps, à la recherche de cette partie de lui que son corps réclamait. Et enfin, elle la trouva.

- Carter...

Elle allait le tuer... songea-t-il, son coeur manquant un battement.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que les doigts de la jeune femme se refermaient sur son membre gonflé de désir. Il ferma vivement les yeux, tentant de contrôler la vague de plaisir qui déferlait dans ses reins mais elle ne lui laissa aucun instant de répit et prit fiévreusement ses lèvres. De sa langue, elle pénétra aussitôt sa bouche dans un baiser passionné et ses doigts commencèrent un long va-et-vient d'une lenteur sensuelle et peu équivoque.

Il avait comprit le message.

Jack s'arracha aussitôt à ses lèvres avides et éloigna la main effrontée avant de saisir les hanches de la jeune femme et de les soulever à sa rencontre. Il pressa alors son sexe contre sa chaleur accueillante mais s'arrêta à la limite, émerveillé de voir Samantha Carter cambrée vers lui, tendue dans l'attente de le recevoir.

C'est cela qu'il n'avait pas eu la première fois. C'est cet instant qu'il voulait savourer.

- Jack... !

Mais pas trop longtemps...

Rendu fou par cette supplique à peine voilée, il plongea enfin en elle d'un long et puissant coup de rein. Fiévreux, il regarda les yeux de la jeune femme se fermer sous l'intensité de cet assaut, avant de croiser de nouveau son regard brûlant. D'un geste impatient, il glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Sam et la rajusta afin de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin encore, la faisant presque suffoquer.

Il adorait ça...

Il adorait voir son visage se crisper de plaisir, il adorait voir ses yeux se troubler à chaque coup de rein. Il se nourrissait d'elle, de ses gémissements, de ses soupirs, de ses sourires. Inlassablement, il plongeait encore et encore dans sa chaleur moite et inlassablement, il la regardait se cabrer, s'agripper à lui avec passion, labourer son dos de ses ongles et mordre dans sa lèvre si délicieusement pleine pour ne pas crier.

Il était envoûté.

Envoûté et affamé.

Dans un grognement rauque, il fondit sur la jeune femme, étouffant ses soupirs de sa bouche dévorante. Il sentit les mains de Sam glisser sur son dos et descendre sur ses reins pour les presser contre elle, lui imposant un rythme de plus en plus soutenu auquel il s'accorda aussitôt. Son souffle devint anarchique contre ses lèvres et Jack pénétra la moiteur de sa bouche avant d'entamer un violent corps à corps avec sa langue.

Ils allaient mourir. Tout était trop fort, trop puissant. Mais qu'importait, il était trop tard.

Sentant la jeune femme au bord de la jouissance, il s'arrêta un instant, juste une seconde pour se redresser afin que le poids de son corps soit sur ses bras. Puis il recommença à se mouvoir en elle, donnant plus de puissance encore à ses coups de reins. Il laissa son regard glisser de nouveau sur le corps de la jeune femme, excité par le soubresaut de ses seins à chaque pénétration, par les cris de volupté qu'elle ne parvenait plus à étouffer et par le plaisir simple et primitif de la posséder.

- Jack ! gémit-elle de nouveau alors que de lui-même, il accélérait encore la cadence.

Des vagues de plus en plus fortes déferlaient en eux, balayant tout sur leur passage et lorsqu'enfin il la vit se cambrer, le corps parcouru de spasmes violents, Jack se laissa à son tour submerger par le plaisir. Une longue plainte s'échappa alors de ses lèvres et, dans quelques derniers coups de rein puissants et libérateurs, il se déversa enfin en elle...

Vidé de ses forces, Jack roula sur le côté pour ne pas écraser la jeune femme qui vint naturellement se lover contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Leurs respirations mirent quelques longues secondes à retrouver un rythme plus serein mais tous deux savouraient cet instant apaisant.

- Il nous reste combien de temps ? demanda Jack au bout d'un moment.

Sam leva son bras gauche et retira le scratch anti-reflets.

- Environ vingt minutes... soupira-t-elle avant de passer un bras possessif autour du torse de son amant.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter.

- Je pourrais demander à Daniel de prendre mon quart, proposa-t-elle en souriant.  
- Et à Teal'c de te céder la place. Ils seraient ravis tous les deux, j'en suis sûr...

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de soupirer de nouveau lorsque les doigts nerveux de son supérieur glissèrent dans ses boucles blondes. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux de bien-être.

Un long silence s'en suivit, finalement interrompu par le chuchotement de Jack à son oreille.

- Attention de ne pas s'endormir...  
- Aucun risque... murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible qui contredisait largement ses propos.

******************************

- Je les réveille ?  
- Non. Il reste encore deux heures.  
- Il n'empêche, je devrais les réveiller ! Après tout, à cause d'eux, je me tape le quart de Sam en plus du mien.  
- J'en ai fait la moitié, Daniel Jackson... Et si on additionne la moitié du quart du Major Carter et le vôtre...  
- C'est bon, c'est bon...

...

- N'empêche ! J'aimerais vraiment voir leur tête au réveil ! Allez Teal'c ! Soyez chic !  
- Il faudra me passer sur le corps.  
- Eh bien allons-y !

- Rooh, Teal'c ! Un peu d'humour !

- C'était une blague !... Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne suis pas gay ! C'est quoi cette rumeur, à la fin !

**FIN**

Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Ouf...

Pour la fin, c'est un petit clin d'œil aux forumeurs de « La Porte des Etoiles Imagine » ;-) Bisous à vous ! (Jackson, Gay ;-) )


End file.
